It's only a bad dream
by Kel Prongs
Summary: Talves se pensassem que tudo aquilo era apenas um pesadelo, tudo ficaria bem. Mas até quando as mentiras preencheriam suas histórias? Quanto tempo levaria para a realidade vir a tona?
1. Prefácio

Nossa história começa em 1977 ano em que a guerra entre o mundo da magia eclodia, causando terror e mágoa a todos aqueles que perdiam os parentes, amigos, ou pessoas amadas. Um tempo quando todos pensavam que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado seria apenas mais um dos muitos infelizes que haviam se inspirado nas Artes das Trevas tentando ser lembrado de algum modo. Pensaram que com o passar dos anos, aquilo acabaria, mas não acabou.

Nossa história é contada em um lugar que poderia ser considerado um esconderijo, onde quase ninguém pensava nisso com freqüência, onde a tristeza e as desavenças da guerra eram ignoradas, lugar em que as trevas não podiam passar pelos muros repletos de magias antigas e mistérios da história...

--X--

- CORRE!

O berro ecoou pelo corredor, enquanto os passos batucavam no piso frio de pedra. As pessoas desviavam rapidamente, virando a cabeça para acompanhar os corredores desesperados. Viraram para a esquerda, e depois a direita, onde um deles trombou de cara numa armadura.

- Levanta!

Sem tempo para recuperar o fôlego, os outros ajudaram o amigo a se desprender da armadura que berrava por vingança. Continuaram sua correria até que subiram as escadas de dois em dois degraus, continuando pelo corredor do sétimo andar. Correram, e ao olharem para trás viram que ainda estavam sendo seguidos. Os passos mais apressados que nunca traçaram uma caminhada longa e cansativa.

- Hei! Impressão minha ou já passamos por aqui? – Perguntou um deles apontando para a tapeçaria já conhecida.

- Rápido, entrem aqui. – Disse o moreno abrindo uma porta, enquanto os outros o seguiam, bateu a porta assim que o quarto amigo entrou.

- É isso! Estamos perdidos. – Reclamou aquele que batera na armadura.

- Cala a boca. – Pediu o moreno colando o ouvido a porta, tentando escutar algum som.

- _Pra onde eles foram? – _Perguntou uma voz esganiçada.

- _Não tenho idéia. Vamos descer, aposto que devem ter se escondido na torre._

_- Malditos!_

Os barulhos de passos aliviaram e concluíram que haviam conseguido despistar os perseguidores.

- Conseguimos. – Murmurou se virando, dando de cara com as costas do outro moreno, que havia parado no meio do caminho. – Auch... O que...?

- Que coisa mais bizarra. – Comentou analisando pela primeira vez a sala em que estavam. Era confusa e incompleta. Parecia que várias pessoas haviam desenhado estruturas diferentes e juntado tudo. Aonde começava uma parede, terminava em um tipo de sofá com vários tipos de arte abstrata e por ai a fora.

- Onde estamos afinal? – Perguntou o baixinho.

- Já ouvi falar desse lugar, mas achava que não era real. – Argumentou o loiro colocando a mão no queixo. – Estamos no sétimo andar, deve ser a Sala Precisa.

- Ótimo, não faço questão de saber o nome das salas, escapamos ilesos, é tudo que importa. – Disse o segundo moreno se atirando num sofá próximo.

- Graças a genialidade de quem, não é mesmo? – Disse o primeiro moreno observando curiosamente as janelas tortas e de estilos diferentes. – E afinal, claro que importa! Precisávamos disso no nosso mapa.

- Eu disse que éramos pra ter deixado o feitiço de modificação em aberto, agora é tarde demais. E a idéia da brincadeira foi minha Prongs, nem venha tentar roubar a minha brilhante e única idéia.

- Cala a boca Sirius, o que digo é que se não saíssemos intocados o único culpado seria você.

- Parem as duas garotinhas. – Reclamou o loiro, se sentando numa poltrona. – Ninguém teve culpa de nada, não devíamos ter feito isso pra começo de conversa.

- Se sentindo culpado Reminho? – Caçoou Sirius jogando os cabelos pra trás - Não precisa mais, o nosso desgosto agora vai pro James. Ele que ganhou a insígnia de Monitor-Chefe, não?

- Quantas vezes tenho que te mandar calar a boca Sirius? Ta com inveja? Já que o Professor Dumbledore preferiu a mim do que a você?

- Se um dia quiser atenção do diretor a ponto de querer ser Monitor-Chefe, mate-me.

- Remus, quer fazer as honras, ou não quer manchar sua varinha pura? – Perguntou James se sentando ao lado de Sirius.

- Acho que nenhum de nós deveria manchar tanto a varinha quanto o nome, com algo como Sirius. O Pedrinho, por outro lado, pode querer ter a possibilidade.

- Que tal pararmos de programar o meu homicídio e o autor? Obrigado. E ai Prongs, como vai a Evans?

- Como eu devo saber? – Questionou James dando de ombros.

- Vocês não conversaram nada na ajuda dos pirralhos do 1° ano?

- Não tivemos tempo, um deles botou fogo no cabelo do amigo. – James suspirou passando as mãos pelo rosto. – Não quero nem pensar nas rondas noturnas.

- A Lily é uma pessoa adorável para conversar. Eu, por exemplo, nem sentia o tempo passar com ela por perto. – Remus recebeu um olhar de poucos amigos e sorriu amarelo.

- Esses são detalhes dos quais você pode me poupar. Aparentemente, eu sou o único com quem ela não consegue ter uma conversa civilizada por mais de vinte minutos.

- Vai ver porque você, a partir dos quinze minutos, começa a falar como um maroto, e não como uma pessoa comum. – Opinou Sirius.

- E os outros cinco minutos?

- Ah, os outros cinco ela só te atura para não ser indelicada. – Disse Remus – Você devia parar de falar de coisas para tentar impressioná-la James. Seja você mesmo.

- Ai sim que a conversa não dura nem dez minutos... – Sirius comentou. James lhe deu um tapa na cabeça. - AI! Você sabe que estou curtindo uma com a sua cara Prongs.

- É ta, tanto faz...

- O Money está certo. Seja você mesmo. Não tente se exibir. Aja naturalmente.

James ouvia tudo aquilo, mas sabia que nunca conseguiria ser ele mesmo perto de Lily Evans. As palavras pareciam sumir de sua boca, ai começava a gaguejar e suas mãos começavam a suar, e em conseqüência elas voavam para o cabelo, fazendo os olhos de Lily virarem nas órbitas.

- Acho que vou tentar. Que tal voltarmos ao Salão Comunal? Não pretendo receber detenções como Monitor-Chefe, já que isso seria...

Parou de falar ao receber o olhar pasmo dos amigos.

- Eu disse isso mesmo?

- Ah, a mudança da moralidade já começou! – Disse Sirius jogando as mãos pro ar e indo em direção a porta. – Isso é tudo culpa sua Money! Você e suas lições...

James recebeu um tapa amigável de Remus no ombro e então acompanharam Sirius enquanto ele mencionava as 100 maneiras que Remus Lupin poderia afetar sua personalidade.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** Bom gente, esse é o prefácio, quem puder, por favor, comente, foi só um teste e uma pequena introdução. Críticas sempre bem vindas também!  
Obrigada, beijos :*

**N/B:** Tá muito foda, *-*. Mesmo estando BEM grande né, mas comenta ai gente. Beeijos.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I** –

- _Showin' how funky and strong is your fight, it doesn't matter who's wrong or right, Just beat it, beat it... – _Havia a batida ritmada acompanhando o murmúrio da garota.

_- Beat it, beat it, beat it... – _A outra menina de cabelos castanhos e curtos acompanhou a batida e a letra da música.

_- _Você conhece a música Alice? – Perguntou a primeira inocentemente surpresa parando de bater os pés.

- Claro! Não te contei? Quando fui pros Estados Unidos verão passado esse cara estava no auge. Como o nome mesmo...? Michel, Miguel...

- Michael Jackson. – Respondeu sorrindo dando de ombros. – O cara tem uma bela voz.

- E um belo rosto também. – Disse a morena dando cotoveladas suaves no braço da ruiva.

- _They're out to get you, better leave while you can,_ - Retomou voltando a bater o pé, enquanto colocava a blusa no cabide e a pendurava no armário. E logo Alice se juntou também batendo o pé. - _Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man. __You wanna stay alive, better do what you can._ _So beat it, just beat it._

A empolgação subiu a cabeça e elas quase pulavam, cantando e berrando alegremente a música, sem perceber a aparição de uma terceira pessoa no ambiente, que manteve a porta escancarada.

- Lily Evans! – Berrou ela enquanto as duas iam começar a imitar o solo de guitarra. As outras duas pararam nas posições e encararam a morena. – Sinto muito, mas terei que informar a Professora Minerva que a nova Monitora-Chefe anda fazendo algazarra nos locais públicos dos estudante da...

POF.

- Hei! Que tipo de comportamento agressivo é esse? – Perguntou se abaixando e recolhendo o travesseiro do chão.

- JUST BEAT IT! – Berraram Alice e Lily saindo correndo pela porta do dormitório, enquanto a terceira amiga corria atrás delas com o travesseiro na mão.

--X—

O som alto de berros fez os quatro amigos pararem no meio do percurso, a cantoria e a batida ritmada tomaram sua atenção.

- Michael Jackson. – Comentou Remus.

- É você! – Disse Pedro rispidamente.

- Não seu infeliz. Essa música. É de um cantor americano.

- Ah sim. – O som parou, assim como as batidas. Sirius deu de ombros, antes de ouvir outro berro.

- JUST BEAT IT! – Os passos apressados vieram como um furacão e sem saber de onde e nem quando, Um travesseiro atingiu seu rosto.

POF²

- Ops. – O travesseiro caiu nas mãos do moreno.

- Quem foi o louco que não tem amor pela vida que jogou esse... Ah, foi você.

- É fui eu. Algum problema com isso?

- Na verdade sim, queria poder matar essa pessoa, agora vejo que seria fácil demais. – A garota ficou vermelha.

- Ora seu...

- já desistiu Marlene? – Lily apareceu ofegando ao lado da amiga. – Olá meninos. – Disse tomando fôlego rapidamente.

- Olá. – Responderam em uníssono.

- Eu nunca desisto. Foi apenas um acidente de navegação. Mas até que valeu a pena, alguém realmente devia bater no ego desse bobão.

- Ai Lene, assim você me machuca. – Enfatizou Sirius irônico. – Seus xingamentos maduros me fazem sentir no primeiro ano.

- Cala a boca Sirius! – Disse Marlene.

- Vamos embora logo... – Disse Lily puxando Marlene balançando a cabeça negativamente. – A ronda começa amanhã as dez, OK?

- OK. – Acenou James observando Lily empurrar a amiga escada acima.

- Oi gente. – Disse uma morena espevitada passando rapidamente por entre eles parando na escada. – Vocês viram Frank?

- Não. Só o vi no banquete. – Informou Remus prestativo. Ela concordou e subiu atrás das meninas.

- _Potter_, _Potter – _O menino imitou uma vozinha fina. Jogou-se na poltrona e passou a mão pelo rosto. – Me sinto como se estivesse numa reunião, ou levando bronca da McGonagal. Será que ela não é capaz de me chamar de James? Não é tão difícil de pronunciar, não é monossílabo, mas ela é inteligente, sei que consegue. E eu até que gosto do som de James. Entendem? Ja-mes ou Ja-me-s.

- James! – Sirius gritou. – Controle-se cara. O problema não é o nome, mas sim a pessoa que possui tal pronome pessoal.

- Sirius! – Remus berrou. – Vamos parar sim, e se comportar como adolescentes normais de 17 anos?

- Nunca fomos normais sabe Reminho...

- Já falei pra não me chamar assim, Sirius...

- Principalmente você com seu problema peludo. – Finalizou triunfalmente cruzando os braços.

POF³

- Cala a boca Sirius! – Disse James jogando o travesseiro para Remus. – Vamos parar de ser idiotas, sim? Que tal irmos dormir? Amanhã temos poções e pretendo não dormir em nenhuma aula do Slughorn esse ano.

- E a moralidade ataca mais uma vez! – Reclamou Sirius batendo as mãos na perna enquanto se erguia. – Será que isso é contagioso? Chega pra cá Wormtail, assim haverá de ter salvação da nossa espécie.

- E a enfermidade do ser Sirius ataca mais uma vez, vamos correr e manter nossa sanidade mental Remus! – Disse James correndo escada acima com os braços pra cima.

- Crianças...

- ... Então para aqueles que realmente se esforçarem, não terá problema algum. Lembre-se de estudar um pouco a cada dia. Se alguém tiver mais alguma dúvida em relação aos N.I. essa é a hora de perguntar. – O professor Flitwick encerrou cruzando os pequenos braços em frente ao pequeno tórax, enquanto descia da enorme pilha de livros, sua pena ainda escrevendo as regras básicas de um estudo responsável e completo.

- Padfoot. Padfoot... Sirius! – James sibilou mais alto cutucando o amigo com o cotovelo em suas costelas.

- Que...? – Perguntou o sonolento tentando esfregar os olhos. – Bláh. – Reclamou pondo a língua pra fora. – Já acabou?

Sua pergunta foi respondida com o soar do sinal, indicando o horário de almoço.

- Alguém mais morreu de tédio nessa aula, ou fui o único que dormi com pena de mim mesmo?

- E achei interessante os argumentos de aprendizado do professor! – Remus defendeu seu ponto de vista abismado.

- Estou falando com pessoas normais, Money. E ai, Prongs, seu tempo de ser uma pessoa melhor já passou? Estava pensando em matar a próxima aula. Se não vou ter que ficar ouvindo o professor Slughorn puxar o saco do seboso de novo. A Evans até tudo bem, ela merece e tudo o mais...

- Já disse Sirius... – Começou James o interrompendo. – Quero me comprometer mais aos estudos, afinal, é nosso último ano em Hogwarts. Não vou ter outra chance pra ser auror.

- Claro que vai! Repita! Quantas vezes quiser. Assim terá bem mais que uma oportunidade para combater o mau.

- Que tal parar de me criticar?!

- Quer que eu faça o que? Os amigos são para...

- Para apoiar você nas suas decisões, e estar lá sempre que ele precisar.

- James, ainda é cedo demais pra declarações de amor. – Quando viu que o amigo abriu a boca para retrucar levantou as mãos e continuou. –OK, mas se eu ouvir Slughorn inflando o ego _dele_, você que irá sofrer.

--X--

- A poção do senhor Snape está perfeitamente correta. Muito bem Severus. – os braços gorduchos do professor com cara de leão marinho se moveram alegremente dando palmadas nas costas do sonserino, afagou os bigodes enquanto andava para a frente da sala mais uma vez. – Acho que dez pontos para a Sonserina recompensaram tal esforço!

O cutucão de Sirius nas costelas de James doeu a ponto do amigo olhar irritado, esfregando com o outro braço o local machucado. O olhar de censura de Sirius o amedontrou. O professor soltou uma exclamação assustando os dois e chamando a atenção da sala toda.

- Lily Evans! Havia me esquecido por um momento de você! Deixe-me checar. – James torceu internamente que ela tivesse conseguido, mesmo sabendo a resposta de seu desejo. A risada aguda e fanha do professor aliviou seus músculos. – Parece que tenho que adicionar quinze pontos, a sua mistura acrescentou o cheiro da raiz de mandrágora.

James escondeu o sorriso enquanto mexia na poção de um lado pro outro, já esquecendo a dor incômoda causada pelo amigo que ao menos se sentia melhor com a casa ganhando pontos.

--X--

A aula seguinte, do professor Binns de História da Magia causou sonolência a quase todos os alunos das casas da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa. Tudo começou com o enredo de como a idéia dos N.I.E. M's vieram à mente dos fundadores de Hogwarts, alongando pelos melhores momentos da vida do professor, onde contava que na época dele os estudos antigos eram mais prestigiados, e que ele mesmo havia feito um monte de descobertas.

James olhava além do professor, e não pelo fato de ele ser um fantasma, mesmo isso ajudando, mas pensava no que poderia ter para a janta, pensando no delicioso pedaço de frango que poderia comer. Seus olhos examinaram cuidadosamente, sem realmente enxergar o que via.

Sirius estava babando, com os cabelos jogados na cara. Pedro, que estava sentado na sua frente também dormia, o ronco audível, e James acreditava na possibilidade de que o professor estivesse o ignorando. Remus estava com a cabeça baixa, sua mão vagava pelo papel, rabiscando ao invés de anotar o que o professor dizia.

Frank estava mandando bilhetes, escondendo risinhos e coçando o cabelo encabulado. Mandava recadinhos para a mesa ao seu lado. James logo notou que Alice estava lá, também rindo timidamente, e ao seu lado, Lily batucava os dedos ritmados na mesa de madeira. Os olhos perdidos, também através do professor.

Pensou que por curiosidade, aquela aula parecia está-la incomodando também. Sua perna batia freneticamente no chão, e nem o risinho um pouco mais histérico de Alice prendeu sua atenção. Seus dedos continuavam a bater na madeira velha, seus lábios se moviam, aparentemente ela estava cantando alguma música. Quando pensou isso pareceu que Lily sentiu que estava sendo observada, e seus olhos encontraram os de James.

Inconsciente de seus atos, e perdido no verde dos olhos da menina, James sorriu timidamente. O que o surpreendeu foi os lábios de Lily se curvarem para cima num sorriso singelo, e simpático. Lily nunca pareceu mais bonita pra ele do que naquele momento. Sua franja lisa caia delicadamente sobre seus olhos esverdeados. O sinal fez Lily tomar um leve susto, e ela se virou para fechar o caderno, enquanto James continuava a olhá-la bobamente.

--X—

- Você vai acabar ficando sem sono de noite Padfoot. – Dizia Remus enquanto se servia de suco de abóbora. – Agora entendo isso tudo é um ciclo. Você dorme nas aulas, então, quando chega de noite você não tem sono, e vai dormir tarde. Daí você tem que acordar cedo, e está com mais sono que o resto de nós, então dorme nas aulas. E por ai vai.

- Mas o Wormtail também dormiu na aula! – Se defendeu Sirius abocanhando seu garfo cheio de comida.

- Mas ele faz isso independente de dormir cedo, dormir tarde, dormindo na aula ou não, ele é sempre o atrasado. – Disse James.

- De que lado você está? – Perguntou Sirius com a boca cheia.

- Do meu lado. – James disse tomando um gole do suco.

- A aula do Binns é muito chata. Não sei como vocês agüentam acordados.

- Seja mais educado Black. Desse jeito vai afugentar as pessoas. Fico surpresa que realmente há garotas beijando seus pés. – Interrompeu Marlene se sentando ao lado de Remus.

- Não precisa ter ciúmes Lene, meu coração é só seu. – Disse Sirius ainda de boca cheia.

- Não estou com ciúmes. Só estou chocada que as garotas queiram tão pouco para as suas vidas. – Marlene deu de ombros.

- Ai. – Comentou James atiçando Sirius, recebendo um olhar maligno do mesmo.

- Isso vai de gosto. Tenho muito mais que oferecer do que comida na boca.

- Ui. – Lily disse rindo, se sentando ao lado de Sirius. – Mas sabe Black, as garotas não correm atrás apenas de um rostinho bonito.

- Uau Evans. Estou lisonjeado. Acho que é a primeira vez que admite que são um bom partido pra você.

- Acabei de negar isso, mas tudo bem, aceite como quiser. – Disse Lily dando de ombros enquanto se virava para James. – Minerva pediu para não esquecer a ronda de hoje.

- Não esqueci. – Garantiu James dando a ultima garfada em seu prato.

- Sabe onde fica a sala dos monitores da Grifinória? – Perguntou.

- Ahn... – James analisou por alguns segundos antes de responder. - Na porta do lado da escadaria do sétimo ano? – Lily afirmou e se virou para a comida.

A conversa se estendeu com algumas trocas de farpas entre Sirius e Marlene, antes de subirem para o Salão Comunal e Lily e James se afastarem em direção a ronda.

- As aulas estavam bem interessantes, não? – Tentou James calmamente, tentando evitar olhar Lily nos olhos.

- Se você chama chatice de interessante, então estava interessantíssima. – Lily brincou, erguendo a varinha mais alto, fazendo com que iluminasse mais a frente o corredor.

James riu enquanto acompanhava os passos de Lily. Lado a lado eles seguiram em direção ao final do corredor.

- Ficou surpreso em ganhar o título de monitor-chefe? – Perguntou Lily após alguns minutos.

- Incrivelmente. – Riu James. – Realmente não sei o que ele tinha em mente quando fez isso.

- Talvez seja mais um voto de confiança. Uma chance, sabe?

- É. Sei. Eu queria saber... – James travou.

- Saber o que? – Perguntou Lily se virando para ele.

- Saber... – Ele engoliu um seco e tomou coragem pra continuar. – Quando que você vai me dar um voto de confiança.

Alguns segundos se passaram, sem que eles parassem de caminhar, até que Lily finalmente respondeu.

- Esse é meu voto de confiança. Estou deixando as coisas correr do jeito que forem pra correr.

- Certo. – Concordou James rapidamente, não evitando um fundo de esperança se acender dentro de si.

O resto da ronda seguiu calmamente, com conversas aleatórias e descontraídas, alguns risos. Até que deu o horário de voltarem ao salão, após cumprirem seu perímetro.

- Agora... – Dizia Lily, na sala dos monitores-chefe mostrando papéis em branco para James que estava sentado na mesa. – Toda vez que durante a ronda, você perceber algo estranho, ou tiver descontado ponto de casas, qualquer coisa que aconteceu, você anota aqui. Certo?

- Certo. – Concordou James. – Quer dizer que nós podemos acrescentar e tirar ponto das casas?

- Sim. Mas só quando acontecer algo. Do tipo, uma briga, infração de regras. Mas antes temos que aplicar a detenção.

- OK. Não se preocupe, não vou sair por ai descontando pontos de ninguém. – Lily riu.

- Bom, nos vemos amanhã. – Disse indo em direção a porta. – Boa noite.

- OK, boa noite. – James disse por cima do ombro observando Lily sair pela porta. Suspirou fundo e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Finalmente pudera fazer aquilo. Seu auto-controle estava sendo drasticamente testado naquela última hora.

Subiu cansadamente para o dormitório, os olhos pregados. Abriu a porta lentamente, e tomou um susto ao ver Sirius de pé ao lado da janela. Caminhou em direção a sua cama e tirou a capa do uniforme.

- E então... Como foi? – Perguntou Sirius se aproximando.

- Normal. Ficamos mais de quinze minutos se falando. Grande recorde. E eu nem me gabei nem nada.

- Uau Prongs. Anda doente cara? – Sirius brincou levando um travesseiro na cara.

- Ela disse que está me dando um voto de confiança.

- Sério? – Sirius pareceu interessado e passou a olhar o amigo nos olhos. – O que mais?

- Mais nada. – Disse James tirando os sapatos. – Ela disse que achava que Dumbledore estava me dando uma chance ao me nomear Monitor-Chefe, perguntei quando que ela ia fazer a mesma coisa. Ela disse que já estava me dando. Que ia deixar as coisas rolar naturalmente, Algo do tipo.

- Que ótimo cara! – Disse Sirius empolgado. – Se bem que terá várias obrigações esse ano.

- Por que?

- Os N.I.E.M's, monitoria, estudos, você quer ser auror. Se esqueceu que terá que fazer os testes pro time da Grifinória?

- Aaah... – Reclamou James se jogando de costas na cama. Sirius riu e se jogo ao seu lado.

- É, a vida é dura. O mundo lá fora esta cada vez mais perigoso.

- E você, tem certeza que vai querer enfrentar o pânico lá fora? Comensais da Morte, Lorde Voldemort, Dementadores. Vai ser difícil.

- Ta brincando? Bater em alguns parentes, aleijar alguns sonserinos, a adrenalina e a aventura valem e pena. Amigos são pra isso. Eu te ajudo com as coisas do time.

- Obrigado. – Disse James sinceramente.

- E afinal, alguém terá que estar lá pra te defender do Ranhoso. – O riso latido de Sirius foi interrompido pela sua terceira almofadada do dia.

- Cala a boca Padfoot. Vou ter que tomar conta de você enquanto estiver levando uma surra da sua prima.

- Haha, hilário! – Disse Sirius se levantando. – Hei, vou dar um pulo na cozinha, ta afim de ir?

James se ergueu por alguns segundos com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Sabe, acho que as teorias de Money estão cada vez mais próximas da realidade. Já parou pra pensar que você tem que acordar cedo amanha? E que apesar de eu estar aqui, Filch e outros monitores estão rondando o castelo?

- 1° - Começou Sirius remexendo na mala de James. – eu não estou com nenhum pouco se sono. E 2° - Disse retirando uma capa do meio das roupas do amigo. – Pra isso que servem os amigos.

Jogou a capa por cima do corpo, e James o viu sumir diante de seus olhos.

- Sonhos felizes Rapunzel. – Disse uma voz.

- Bela Adormecida. – Corrigiu James.

- É, tanto faz.

--X--

- A arte da Transfiguração fica mais complexa com a entrada do sétimo ano, e eu sinceramente vou poupar minha saliva e esforço com vocês. – A voz de Minerva McGonagal ecoava na mente dos alunos. O sinal tocou naquele exato momento. – Quero um pergaminho de quarenta e cinco centímetros sobre animagia para a próxima aula.

Os alunos saíram apressados da sala, e seguiram direção a próxima aula.

- Não dá pra acreditar que ainda é a primeira aula. – Reclamou Sirius esfregando os olhos cansadamente.

- Como eu disse... Ciclo vicioso. – Opinou Remus sabiamente.

- Logo, logo vou falar o que deve fazer com esse seu ciclo vicioso, Remus John Lupin.

- Cara, você parece a minha mãe falando. – Disse James. – Falando em mãe, como vai as coisas com o seu tio. *interrogação.

- Ele foi queimado da árvore também. – Disse Sirius rindo, parecendo despertar levemente da sonolência. – Disse que valia a pena. Olha, odeio minha família, mas tenho que salvar a Andrômeda e meu tio. Se não fossem por eles, eu seria um lixo de pessoa.

- Sirius... – James falou. – Você **é **um lixo de pessoa.

Antes que Sirius pudesse alcançar alguma parte de James, o mesmo já saíra correndo ultrapassando os alunos. Não reparando nas três meninas pelo qual passaram.

- Acha que algum dia eles deixaram de serem crianças? – Perguntou Alice sorrindo.

- Nunca. – Respondeu Marlene imediatamente. – James ainda tem chances, já Black, nenhuma... Lily? Você escutou a pergunta?

- Escutei. Por quê?

- Estava esperando um pouco de apoio em minha opinião, oras.

- Eu, sinceramente, acho que você devia rever sua opinião, Marlene.

- Ué! Por quê?

- Você está deixando o passado interferir no seu julgamento. O que Sirius fez contigo foi feio, mas naquela época que garoto não era idiota. Admito que em alguns aspectos, ele ainda seja um pouco imaturo, mas ele mudou. Acho que deve tentar enxergar por si só.

- Nossa, que mudança Lily. E você e o James?

- O que tem? Já disse a vocês, estou dando minha chance, menos do que ele queria, mas ainda sim uma chance. Estou dando uma mão a ele, só dependia dele aceitá-la, e foi o que ele fez noite passada.

- Noite passa...

- Nada do que vocês devem estar pensando. – Disse Lily urgente. – Conversamos civilizadamente, sobre coisas da vida. E foi... _Diferente_ do que eu pensei que seria.

--X--

- Potter! – James se virou ao ouvir o nome dele, e encontrou Lily na sua direção, e se sentou ao seu lado na mesa no horário de almoço.

- Oi? – Perguntou abaixando o garfo, disposto a ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer com mais empolgação do que devia.

- Você já marcou a data da peneira pro time de quadribol?

- Ainda, não. Estava pensando em fazer hoje a noite. Por que, está disposta a dar uma chance?

- Não. – Disse sorrindo. – É que preciso que esteja pronto até amanhã, ordens da Minerva. Assim os alunos se programam melhor.

- Tudo bem, pode deixar que eu faço. – Afirmou James.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu sorrindo. – Até mais. – Acenou para James e o restante enquanto se afastava da mesa.

- Alguém pega o babador pro James? – Sirius pediu olhando para os lados, fazendo as pessoas ao redor soltarem risinhos.

- Cansei dela me chamar de Potter, acho que já disse isso. – Disse James ignorando o comentário de Sirius por saber que era verdade.

- Já. – Disse Remus sorrindo. – Não se preocupe cara, isso uma hora passa.

- Uma hora é um tempo muito inderteminado, o quanto no futuro isso está valendo?

- Não muito distante. Ela já vem falar com você, e isso é um grande progresso.

- Levando em consideração os anos anteriores com certeza. – Opinou Pedro. – Eu realmente acho que esse tempo vai te torturar, sendo longo ou curto.

James levou as mãos ao cabelo os bagunçando ainda mais.

- Aceito sua ajuda com os horários Padfoot. – Disse sorrindo.

Sirius acenou com a cabeça, já que se falasse seria capaz de cuspir o boi que comera numa garfada só.

--X--

- Hei, algum de vocês viu a Evans? – James perguntou naquela noite para um grupo de sextanistas.

- Vi ela entrando na sala de monitoria. – Informou uma menina a ele.

- Obrigado. – James se afastou do grupo e se aproximou da sala, disse a senha em sussurros e entrou na sala. Encontrando Lily sentada na mesa a cabeça baixa, e o batuque da ponta da pena na mesa. – Evans?

O leve sobressaltar fez James se aproximar rapidamente e ficar de frente a Lily.

- Desculpa, só queria avisar que já preguei o aviso do quadribol.

- Ah. – Respondeu ela sorrindo, _será que ela nunca cansa de sorrir? _Pensou ele consigo mesmo. – Tudo bem, obrigada.

- Por nada. Ahn... O que está fazendo aqui sozinha?

- Lição. – Respondeu ela erguendo levemente o pergaminho, o moreno pode ler o título do trabalho de Transfiguração.

- Já? É só pra sexta.

- Tenho um pouco de dificuldades em animagia.

- Quer ajuda? Eu entendo um pouco. – Ele ofereceu humildemente.

- Não precisa, sério, estou quase conseguindo.

- Eu te ajudo, se você quiser. – Insistiu ele.

- Se tiver outra coisa pra fazer não tem problema, eu...

- Não, eu também precisava fazer a lição, assim já adianto. – James se sentou ao lado de Lily e tirou seu material, e o ajeitou junto com Lily.

James ajudava Lily a compreender a complexidade dos feitiços e aproveitaram e fizeram uma breve revisão dos tópicos mais importantes de transfiguração do ano anterior e debateram sobre alguns temas, com discordâncias e entendimento. Após uma hora e meia de tempo passado juntos, o garoto se virou para Lily com um brilho de curiosidade.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Lily percebendo esse brilho.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Sim... – Disse calmamente.

- Se for pessoal demais não precisa responder... – Ela concordou e ele continuou. – Por que me deu uma chance?

Lily levou alguns segundos pra responder, tentando formular uma resposta que não parecesse dramática e nem ignorante demais.

- Bom, resumidamente, eu percebi que a vida é muito curta pra passarmos parte dela com intrigas ou briguinhas com as pessoas. Acho que ela é muito boa, a vida eu digo, pra ser desperdiçada com esses tipos de coisas.

- Uau. – Disse James. – Espero que um dia possa ouvir a versão inteira. – Lily riu acompanhada de James, mas logo parou.

- Quando essa hora chegar eu te aviso, Potter. – Disse Lily se levantando. – Nos vemos amanhã. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – James puxou ar e exclamou: - Hei! – Lily se virou pra ele na porta da sala, a voz dos outros alunos preenchendo a sala. – Me chame de James.

Lily sorriu simpática.

- Me chame de Lily. Boa noite. – Sem esperar ela saiu. James se virou na cadeira e passou a mão pelo cabelo enquanto sorria.

- É, boa noite... Lily.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom pessoas, esse foi o primeiro capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado  e aqueles que não, por favor, critiquem!

**N/B:** O capítulo ta fóda gente. Me impressiono com a criatividade e originalidade. Tá PERFEITO. Comentem ai, porque vocês também devem ter gostado, não tem como não gostar ;} beeijos


	3. Capítulo 2

A manhã nascia fria, normalmente os dias naqueles últimos tempos eram assim. Nebulosos e frios, com uma sombria névoa que envolvia os ares num angustiante sofrer. As pessoas andavam pelas ruas abaladas e desamparadas, até mesmo seu humor e vivacidade eram afetados, assim como o tempo, transformadas.

Mas nada daquilo parecia realmente afetar o ambiente dentro de Hogwarts. A manhã fria era vista como outra qualquer e ignorada na maior parte do tempo. Noventa por cento dos alunos nem dava a mínima para o que acontecia do lado de fora daquelas paredes que pareciam proteger tudo e a todos, contra qualquer coisa. Mas naquela manhã, mal esses noventa por cento sabiam que estavam prestes a saber, a vivenciar, a ouvir. Algo que gelaria o sangue em seus corpos, que faria sua mente se preocupar com mais do que apenas provas, amigos ou professores.

--X--

- Vocês já ouviram o noticiário? - Uma menina cochichou para o grupinho.

- Horrível, horrível. – Respondeu uma delas no mesmo tom. – Até onde será que Você-Sabe-Quem iria pelo poder?

- Acho que além do que podemos imaginar. – Opinou um menino cruzando os braços.

Os quatro estudantes entraram no salão inundado pelo silêncio a não ser pelos freqüentes murmurinhos. Caminharam lentamente até avistarem Frank num ponto da mesa, sentado com o Profeta Diário a sua frente.

- Hei Frank. – Cumprimentou Sirius parando atrás dele e tentando ver por cima de seu ombro, mas o noticiário estava dobrado no meio. – O que houve?

- Mais assassinatos. – Disse rapidamente, ainda chocado.

- Mais? – Perguntou Pedro parecendo apavorado. James apoiou a mão na mesa enquanto Sirius desdobrava o jornal.

- Bruxos também? – Percebeu Sirius um pouco chocado. Os assassinatos de trouxas já se tornara comum, mas nunca um bruxo antes. – Ele matou... Trouxas, ele... Filho da...

- Cinqüenta?! – Perguntou James em estado de choque. – Cinqüenta trouxas? E dois bruxos.

- O que esta escrito? – Perguntou Remus. James posicionou o jornal e leu em voz suficientemente alta para todos do grupo ouvirem.

- "É horrível informar que na noite passada ocorreram mais assassinatos de trouxas e bruxos. A perda de cinqüenta e duas pessoas deixou a Inglaterra agitada, cinqüenta trouxas e dois bruxos foram torturados e queimados..." – James perdeu o ar. – " Queimados vivos. Uma mensagem escrita com sangue, sabe-se lá de quem, serviu de aviso para toda a comunidade bruxa: Estamos em guerra, vocês querendo ou não. Depende apenas de vocês decidirem em qual lado ficar. Estarei a espreita."

O silêncio inundou mais uma vez o aposento, e os passos fizeram os amigos olharem quem chegou. Eram Lily, Marlene e Alice. James imediatamente passou os olhos pela notícia a procura do nome dos trouxas mortos.

_Monique e Glenn Andrew. _Pensou consigo mesmo. Ruim de pensar, mas não pode deixar de sentir um certo alívio ao ver que não eram os pais de Lily. Elas se aproximaram de Frank, e Alice se sentou do lado dele, e ele lhe depositou um beijo delicado na bochecha, e se James estivesse prestando atenção mesmo neles, perceberia a ambigüidade do beijo.

Mas não... Seus olhos estavam presos nas expressões de Lily, será que aquela notícia a chocaria? Será que ela ignoraria, assim como os outros estudantes teimavam em fazer? Ou será que ela entraria em depressão ou algo do tipo?

As feições de Lily se enrugaram em dúvida, seus olhos passando de um por um dos participantes do grupo. Chegou e parou entre James e Alice e olhou para o jornal, poucos segundos depois James pode sentir que seus músculos enrijeceram e que sua respiração falhou. Seus olhos passaram a observar o rosto dela, que estava também no normal choque em que James podia apostar que ficara.

Mas sabia que Lily sofria muito mais. Seus pais eram trouxas comuns. Se ele se recordava bem, Lily também tinha uma irmã. O que seria de uma garota de apenas 16 anos sem os pais?

- Eu... – Marlene tentou dizer alguma coisa, James nem percebera que ela estava do seu outro lado e que também havia lido as notícias. – Cinqüenta... ?

- Atenção alunos! – A voz da Professora Minerva preencheu o Salão. – Devido aos fatos ocorridos, temos de informar que as aulas de hoje foram canceladas até amanhã. Tenham todos uma boa manhã.

Com aquela notícia, muitos alunos se levantaram e subiram para seus salões, restando apenas alguns no Salão.

- Lily... – James ouviu Remus sussurrar do outro lado da garota. – Você está bem?

- Eu... Eu estou bem. – Disse ela em sussurros. – Eu só... Só vou subir, OK?

Lily se afastou com Marlene atrás dela, essa virou por cima do ombro e movimentou uns lábios dizendo: Eu fico com ela. E se afastaram, James teve a sensação de que mais alguém as observava, e procurou em volta. Avistou na mesa da Sonserina o sorriso nos lábios de muitos deles, e o olhar que ele procurava. Três pessoas olhavam para Lily se afastando.

Os cabelos oleosos e nariz grande inconfundíveis de Severus Snape fizeram o sangue de James correr mais rápido em suas veias, o garoto se levantou junto de seu grupo e eles saíram rapidamente pela porta. O olhar de James encontrou com o do sonserino, e a raiva preencheu o ambiente, mas o moreno pode perceber algo de estranho na expressão de Snape. Algo como urgência.

James cutucou Sirius e acenou com a cabeça e os dois saíram do salão lentamente, espreitando o grupo que andava apressado na direção errada a de seu Salão Comunal.

- O que houve? – Sussurrou Sirius.

- Acho que estão tramando alguma coisa. Viu os sorrisinhos deles agora a pouco? – Sirius concordou rapidamente. – Acho que tem a ver com a Evans.

Sirius se endireitou e mais uma vez seguiram caminho atrás dos sonserinos. Ouviram então a voz de Marlene.

- Lily, conversa comigo.

- Mas eu estou bem Marlene. Foi só um choque, só isso.

Os meninos aceleraram os passos e pararam atrás de uma armadura, viram os sonserinos virarem no corredor. Continuaram a andar, mas viram que alguém estava parado no canto. Com apenas o verde das vestes visível. Continuaram a andar calmamente, não teriam medo se houvesse mais deles, poderiam dar conta, mas no caso só havia dois.

- Veja se não são nossos adorados amigos! – Disse Sirius alto, sobressaltando os dois sonserinos, que se viraram automaticamente com a mão no bolso.

- Ah, apenas Potter e Black.

- APENAS Potter e Black não... Podemos dar conta dos dois com um pé nas costas. – Disse James sorrindo. – Mas me digam: o que fazem aqui, tão cedo pela manhã. O lugar das cobras não é na toca e seus confins?

- Brinque enquanto pode Potter. Mais cedo ou mais tarde vai pagar por esses jogos idiotas.

Os dois, como James e Sirius puderam perceber eram McNair e Rockwood.

- Atormento vocês desde o minuto em que pus meus pés nesse colégio, não acham que está um pouquinho tarde para vinganças?

- É claro que é tarde... – Continuou Sirius. Caminhavam e chegavam cada vez mais perto dos sonserinos. A voz de Marlene se afastando conforme passava os segundos. – Eles são cobras, esquecer Prongs? Se rastejam.

James forçou uma risada alta, anunciando sua chegada para qualquer pessoa que pudesse ouvir.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou McNair evidentemente engolindo o que os grifinórios falaram.

- Caminhando, indo ao NOSSO salão comunal. – Disse Sirius. Perceberam que os dois apertaram as varinhas, e em sincronia, como se tivesse combinado, James e Sirius puxaram suas varinhas e encurralaram os rivais.

- Saiba que da próxima vez que planejarem algo contra qualquer um, deixarei para pegá-los no pulo. – Ameaçou James. – Agora que tal vocês darem meia volta e saírem de fininho, antes que mudemos de idéia?

Os sonserinos quase cuspiram nos dois amigos, mas saíram andando. James e Sirius andaram rapidamente pelo corredor, procurando ouvir a voz de algumas das meninas, até que viraram a esquina em que avistaram a capa de um sonserino ao longo.

- Hei Ranhoso! – Sirius disse alto, fazendo todos os sonserinos se virarem chocados para os dois que se aproximavam – Viu essa James? Chamo por um, e todos atendem.

- Vai ver que é porque mais de um deles tem ranho. – Comentou James se aproximando.

- Por que não voltam para a toca do leão? – Perguntou um deles.

- Por pura coincidência, nós estamos. – Disse Sirius.

- É, e aparentemente, vocês estavam indo também, não é? Ou estavam apenas seguindo grifinórios inocentes?

- Melhor avisar a sangue-ruim Potter, - Disse uma voz feminina, e saindo do meio dos homens, Belatriz Black apareceu, o rosto bonito mas pálido com um sorriso desdenhoso. – talvez os paizinhos dela sejam os próximos.

- Sabe Bela, - Disse Sirius enquanto passavam pelos sonserinos calmamente, ao cruzarem a linha de perigo, os dois se viraram e olharam o grupo de serpentes a sua frente. – Ao fazer isso, você estaria mexendo com forças desconhecidas, e que devo aconselhar ao seu Lorde de Merda, que fique longe desse risco.

- Como se atreve a... – Belatriz disse com raiva se aproximando, mas Snape a segurou pelo punho.

- Adeus priminha.

Sirius e James saíram andando calmamente até o final do corredor, depois dispararam até chegar a porta do retrato, ofegantes informaram a senha e entraram. Remus e Pedro já estavam lá, sentados de frente para a lareira parcialmente acesa.

- Onde estavam? – Perguntou Pedro esganiçado quando Sirius e James se jogaram no sofá.

- Ah, sabem como é. Combatendo o crime, prendendo bandidos, coisas do dia-a-dia. – Disse Sirius.

- Como está a Evans? – Perguntou James de olhos fechados.

- Não sei, ela ainda parecia em choque, mas acho que vai ficar bem. Ela é forte.

O frio inundava mais o ar do salão, fazendo os outros alunos se acolherem em seus dormitórios para uma manhã de descanso a mais.

- Vou subir e descansar um pouco. Até. – Disse James subindo as escadas pro dormitório.

- Até. – Responderam os amigos. – O que há com ele? – Perguntou Pedro.

-Sabe como é, isso afeta ale do ego dele. – Disse Sirius. – Afetou demais a Lily, e ele realmente gosta dele, está mal por causa da menina Pedro.

--X--

Havia se passado dois dias desde aquele trágico assassinato, e o clima do castelo haviam melhorado consideravelmente. As pessoas tentavam falar sobre outros assuntos que não envolvesse trouxas ou mortes, algo do gênero. A sexta-feira foi então, o dia perfeito para esquecer as notícias, seria a escolha do time de quadribol da Grifinória, o qual James queria adiar, mas achou melhor manter para ajudar a melhorar a situação.

O café da manha foi amistoso com conversas leves e descontraídas, e no caso, James recebia constantes elogios, provavelmente daqueles que queriam garantir sua vaga no time. Acenos de alunos que nem ao menos conhecia, ou admirações desnecessárias, já que todos ali sabiam que James levava o quadribol a sério demais para por alguém no time pelo simples fato de beijar seus pés.

- Odeio bajulação. – Disse James colocando na mesa a caixa de chocolates que acabara de ganhar de um garoto que afirmara que James tinha os olhos mais belos da escola, mas que saíra correndo quando Sirius questionou se ele estaria querendo que James saísse com ele na próxima ida a Hogsmead.

- Vai comer isso? – Perguntou Pedro apontando para a caixa, o moreno a empurrou pela mesa até o gordinho.

- Tome cuidado Pedro, podem estar envenenadas. – Caçoou Sirius assim que Pedro colocou o primeiro chocolate na boca e o engoliu quase inteiro.

- Relaxa James... – Disse Alice sentada a frente deles, do lado de Frank e Marlene, Lily ainda não havia chego. De fato, o grifinório reparou que naquela semana que passara, a ruiva dormira em diversas aulas ou sempre estava quieta demais. – Confiamos em você para por o melhor time de Hogwarts no topo da copa.

- Uau Alice, não sabia que era tão fã de quadribol. – Comentou Sirius engolindo seu suco.

- Não sou, mas como todo mundo anda mudando ultimamente... Perceberam que já fazem quatro dias que Marlene e Sirius não discutem ao menos uma vez?

- Daqui a pouco chovem porcos do céu. – Disse James sorrindo.

- Ou então a Lily entra no time como apanhadora. – Disse Sirius, fazendo todos rirem.

- Eu ando meio preocupada com a Lily. – Comentou Alice para Marlene.

- Eu também. – Concordou a amiga.

- Por que? – perguntou James curioso.

- Bem... Ela não dorme direito desde a notícia do ataque. Ela anda tendo pesadelos demais, sempre brigando, noite passada acordei com um berro dela. Mas ela insiste que não é nada, que são apenas sonhos.

- Alguma de vocês vai assistir o treino? – perguntou Pedro de boca cheia.

- Não posso, tenho lição de Runas. – Disse Marlene.

- Herbologia. – Disse Alice sorrindo amarelo. – Mas estarei torcendo pra vocês.

James sorriu em agradecimento e olharam no relógio, caminhando para a primeira aula de sexta: Feitiços.

Lily chegou atrasada na aula, se sentou ao lado de Marlene e abaixou a cabeça cansada. James percebeu sorrateiramente que ela andava sonolenta demais, confirmando o que Alice dissera minutos atrás. A segunda aula foi de poções, que Lily se manteve mais acordada, já que normalmente a atenção era puxada pra ela e Snape.

James não a viu no almoço, e sua preocupação começou a aumentar, mas na aula de transfiguração lá estava ela, prestando atenção no resumo que Minerva fazia sobre os capítulos do ano anterior. Ela olhou de esguelha pra ele e sorriu agradecida. Mas os alunos estavam tão eufóricos com o fim da tarde que não deixavam James em paz, sempre o cercando, não lhe dando oportunidade de falar com a ruiva.

Antes que percebesse sete horas chegou e lá estava ele no campo de quadribol esperando que os alunos pegassem suas vassouras e se posicionassem no campo.

- Muito bem, - Começou ele observando os muitos alunos ali presentes. _Isso vai durar mais do que gostaria. _Pensou, mas sabia que assim que subisse na vassoura esqueceria por momentos das coisas dos últimos dias. – Devo pedir, antes de mais nada, que todos os alunos do primeiro ano se retirem, estou vendo cinco daqui, e peço que esperem apenas mais um ano para poder estar aqui pra valer.

Mais do que cinco alunos saíram da quadra, em torno de uns dez, que diminuiu um pouco a concentração de alunos.

- OK, irei começar com os artilheiros, aqueles que quiserem outra vaga, por favor espere na arquibandacada. Quero que o antigo goleiro fique na sua posição.

Dessa vez uma quantidade considerável de alunos subiu para esperar, restando apenas doze concorrentes. James dividiu-os em pares e foi observando o andamento do time. Descartou de cara oito alunos terrivelmente ruins. Analisou os outros e disse que daria a resposta na segunda-feira. Chamou depois, os batedores, e lá veio Sirius com um sorriso grande no rosto, e lá foram eles, intercalando, defendendo os artilheiros dos balaços, após um deles acertar o companheiro e esse voar até o outro e lhe dar um pancada na cabeça, James desclassificou os dois, sobrando apenas três, incluindo Sirius, que sem nenhuma surpresa para o apanhador, já estava no time.

O antigo goleiro com certeza iria ganhar sua vaga novamente, defendeu seis das sete goles arremessadas, enquanto os outros não defenderam mais de três, e de fato um deles se chocou de cara com um dos aros enquanto tentava dar um mortal no ar.

- Gente, como já disse, darei os resultados na segunda-feira, estará pregado no quadro de avisos, assim como a data do primeiro treino. Muito obrigado, tenham uma boa note.

Assim que eles saíram da quadra, e Sirius foi tomar um banho no vestiário, James subiu a arquibancada para guardar as bolas que alguns haviam deixado para trás e assim que pisou no último degrau viu uma pessoa sentada mais ao longe, na última bancada.

- Oi. – Disse ele alto, e a pessoa o olhou, mas James ainda não pode ver quem era. – Eu já liberei o time, acho que não pode mais ficar aqui e... Evans? – Questionou surpreso a medida que se aproximava.

- Lily. – Disse ela sorrindo sem se mexer. – Oi pra você também.

- Ah, - James sorriu e subiu as escadas para ficar no mesmo nível que ela. – O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou analisando a garota, que estava segurando um caderno em suas mãos.

- Eu adoro a vista daqui. – Disse ela olhando pro céu. James olhou também e admirou a beleza das estrelas, tão grandiosamente iluminadas. – E eu precisava falar com você.

James se sentou ao seu lado e a esperou continuar.

- Na verdade te pedir algo, - Ela ergueu o caderno sorrindo.

- Transfiguração? – Perguntou ele sorrindo também.

- É... Eu tentei falar com você antes, mas aparentemente as pessoas amam te dar presentes e te bajular para entrar no time. Sei que é sexta, mas era só pra não pedir em cima da hora.

- Sem problemas. – Disse ele. – Que tal amanhã?

- Ótimo. Obrigada.

- Não há de que. – Se seguiu um silêncio que não era de nada incomodo para nenhum dos dois. – Ouvi Alice dizer que você anda dormindo pouco.

- É mesmo? – Disse Lily parecendo surpresa, mas James sabia que ela não estava. – Estou ótima, não se preocupe.

- Espero que saiba que pode me contar... Se quiser. – Disse James sem olhá-la.

Lily ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, James já se acostumara com aquilo, no caso de Lily pensar no que dizer, ou as vezes quando há o que dizer, ela se cala e espera, as vezes nunca chega a dizer seus pensamentos, e isso deixava James curioso, quase desesperado para saber a opinião dela pelas coisas.

O vento soprava calmamente causando calafrios em Lily. A ruiva queria contar para James o motivo de sua insônia, mas tentava entender o porquê.

- Acho que é mais ou menos o que todos pensam, ou não.

- E o que é? O que você pensa? – Lily suspirou.

- Há uma guerra, lá fora. E as pessoas parecem não ligar. Vivo pensando quantos de nós vai sobreviver quando sairmos daqui, ou até quando estaremos seguros até a guerra chegar até aqui. Por que, pelo visto, já chegou ao mundo bruxo.

- Não vai chegar Lily. – Disse James a encarando. – Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro, há magias aqui totalmente desconhecidas. Ninguém seria capaz de invadir Hogwarts, ao menos não com Dumbledore aqui.

- Mas já parou pra pensar que Dumbledore tem se ausentado muito ultimamente? Antes e depois do ataque aos cinqüenta trouxas. Já pensou que há, realmente, comensais dentro da escola, e que a verdade é que Hogwarts não seria invadida, mas sim dominada?

- Aposto que Dumbledore está tentando achar uma solução pra isso, esta lá fora lutando. E enquanto ele estiver lá fora lutando, há professores aqui, competentes, e úteis em casos desse tipo.

Lily se calou, e passou a observar as estrelas mais uma vez, os olhos verde esmeralda brilhavam com a imensidão do céu. E a única iluminação naquele local era a da lua.

- Minha mãe me disse, quando era pequena, - Disse Lily sem olhar para James. – Que quando as pessoas morrem, elas viram estrelas, e que as estrelas sempre iriam brilhar para iluminar o caminho daqueles que a amam.

James sorriu, mas se perguntou o que a trazia a esse assunto, talvez fossem ao verem as estrelas, mas sabia que havia algo mais.

- Você não acha que sua mãe e seu pai vão... Você sabe.

- Virar estrelas? – Os olhos de Lily se encheram de água. – Aposto que sim, e sinto que isso não esta longe.

- Não fale assim Lily. Eles não vão morrer.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Qualquer coisa pode acontecer com qualquer um, por que excluiria meus pais dessa lista?

- Lily...

- Eu quero dizer, tantos anos aqui, nesta escola, que acabou virando um segundo lar, o lugar que eu achava que não iria haver diferenças, todos seriam bruxos, todos teriam poderes, achei que aqui seria um lugar onde não seria julgada. Acabei chegando aqui e tendo que provar aos outros e a mim mesma que era capaz, que eu realmente pertencia a esse lugar. E tudo isso pra que? Tudo isso foi pro lixo, graças a essa guerra entre bruxos e trouxas.

- Para com isso Lily. Tenho que admitir... Você é diferente dos outros aqui. Você tenta provar que é capaz, você se esforça acima de seus limites, você ultrapassa barreiras, você tem o potencial que muitos daquelas cobras rastejantes procuram ter.

Lily enxugou as lágrimas rapidamente e suspirou mais uma vez. James tomou coragem o suficiente para levar sua mão até a dela e apertá-la. Ela o encarou.

- Você é muito, muito mais, do que pensa que é.

--X--

- Hei garota... – Disse Marlene abraçando Lily no momento em que ela passou pelo batente do dormitório. – Onde você estava?

- Estávamos preocupadas com você. – Confirmou Alice se aproximando.

- Estou bem melhor, meninas, obrigada. – Disse Lily com a voz cansada.

- São onze e meia, onde você estava?

- Estava no campo.

- De quadribol? - Perguntou Marlene óbvia.

- Hogwarts tem outro campo? – Brincou Lily se afastando delas e tirando o uniforme. Alice e Marlene se entreolharam confusas e sentaram na cama da amiga enquanto a mesma colocava o pijama.

- Estava sozinha? Foi assistir o treino? O que estava fazendo lá? – Perguntou Alice.

- Não, James estava comigo, e sim, fui assistir o treino.

- Você esta levando mesmo a sério esse lance de virar amiga dele, não está?

- Bastante. Já disse, não vou mais perder um segundo de minha vida com raiva de alguém, a não ser aqueles que merecem.

- Ano passado James merecia. – Lembrou-lhe Alice.

- É, mas as pessoas mudam, e percebi que James é uma grande pessoa. Tem sentimentos, afinal.

Lily deu tapinhas nas meninas e elas se levantaram e observaram a amiga se ajeitar na cama.

- Vocês ficaram conversando por quanto tempo? – Perguntou Marlene.

- São onze horas?

- Sim.

- Acho que desde as nove. Não sei, estou com sono, boa noite meninas.

- Boa noite... – Disse Alice e Marlene juntas enquanto Lily deitava e virava de costas pra elas. Se entreolharam mais uma vez e deram de ombros, e foram deitar.

--X--

- Deixe-me ver se entendi direito... Você estava até agora conversando com a Lily? Lily Evans?

Sirius repetia aquilo pela quarta vez desde que James chegara o que fazia seis minutos e meio.

- Sim Sirius, e obrigada por acreditar no meu potencial.

- Mas isso é incrível James? Você realmente a consolou? – Fora Remus quem perguntara, mas isso não animou o moreno.

- Sim, mas não vejo o que há de tão empolgante nisso. Somos só amigos.

- Vai me dizer que não esta criando nem um fio de esperança?

- Esperança? – James perguntou rindo rapidamente. – Estou começando a me sentir um lixo, esperança? Com certeza.

- Um lixo? Por que um lixo? – Remus questionou confuso.

- Ela é muito. – Disse James se sentando na cama.

- Muito o que?

- Muito tudo. Muito inteligente, muito linda, muito especial, muito boa, muito generosa. Ela parece uma princesa. Tem seus defeitos? Sim, claro que sim, mas pra mim isso parece que a deixa ainda mais perfeita. O que é isso? O que é isso que eu sinto gente?

Os amigos continuaram o olhando.

- Eu não posso estar apaixonado por ela. Eu admito que gosto dela, e muito, mas o que há, então comigo?

- Acho que você ainda não a ama. – Comentou Remus. – AINDA. Mas acho que você a põe num pedestal.

- Como assim? – Perguntou James passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Lembra ano passado, como você costumava ficar com outras garotas?

- Sim.

- Também se lembra como eu dizia que fazia aquilo pra tentar esquecer a Lily, mas você negava.

- Sim.

- Está pronto para admitir agora? – Remus se levantou de sua cama e caminhou até James, ficou de pé ao lado de Pedro e continuou a falar. – Você sempre a colocou num pedestal. E você tentava encontrar em outras meninas, o que ela sempre teve.

- Ainda... Isso quer dizer que...

- Que se vocês continuarem a ser amigos, você vai começar a gostar dela pra valer, vai começar a amá-la.

James suspirou.

- E qual seria a diferença disso pra agora? Qual a diferença entre a adoração, admiração e o amor?

- Bem... – Remus pensou por alguns instantes. – Você a adora, mas ainda não esta pronto para tê-la, é meio complexo porque você só passa a entender isso depois que você passa de um estado para o outro.

- Remus, eu não entendo...

- É simples. Agora, você não acha que é o suficiente, acho que até pensou em desistir dela.

- Como você... – James foi interrompido pelo riso de Remus.

- Ai James, é ai que você tem que entender. Você só vai amá-la quando estiver pronto para aceitá-la, quando você se tornar egoísta o suficiente para querer que ninguém mais, exceto você, a tenha. Quando achar que ninguém pode amá-la do jeito que você ama, ou admira.

- Eu entendo, mas eu não sei. – Disse James confuso.

- Fazemos o seguinte Prongs... – Sirius caminhou até ele e se sentou do lado do amigo, sorriu calmamente e continuou: - Uma pequena aposta. Aposto que você se apaixonara por ela, antes de Dezembro.

- E eu aposto que não me apaixono. Esse estado de adoração é permanente.

- Acho que chegará um momento onde você irá querer mais que amizade. – Sirius disse defendendo sua parte da aposta. – Se você perder, terá que sair com ela, arriscar a amizade que construíram para uma chance no estado do amor. Aposto trinta galeões.

- Eu não sei... – James pensou durante alguns segundos.

- Está com medo de se apaixonar por ela James? – Perguntou Sirius sorrindo mais abertamente.

- OK, mas e se eu ganhar... ? OK, se eu ganhar... – James pensou por segundos e se virou sorrindo. – Se eu ganhar, você terá que se desculpar com Marlene e admitir que você é um cachorro sem vergonha.

- Feito! – Disse Sirius puxando a mão de James e a apertando. – Acho melhor você aproveitar a amizade da ruivinha enquanto ainda a tem!

- Sonhe Sirius, sonhe.

- É o que pretendo, mas saiba que sonharei com você Prongs, minha flor.

- Sirius, morra antes de virar gay.

* * *

**N/A**: Oi, eu voltei. Então, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e esse foi bem legal de fazer, saiu bem mais fácil que os outros, acho que é a empolgação. Quero agradecer a todos, até aqueles que não comentaram, por perderem tempo de sua vida lendo isso.

Beeeijos, até o próximo capítulo.

**OBS**: minha beta está incapacitada de escrever, já que a sua preguiça mental vai além de seu amor e amizade por mim.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 - **

O dia pareceu amanhecer mais ensolarado naquele momento, o Sol, pra variar, irradiava uma iluminação quente e acolhedora por entre as nuvens. Parecia que até mesmo o dia sabia que era sábado. O primeiro sábado desde que começara as aulas. A neblina torturante ainda pairava o ar, mas como sempre, as coisas pareciam impecáveis naquele castelo.

- Bom dia! – Disse Alice alegre ao sentar ao lado de Frank, que estava reunido com os marotos as dez e meia da manha no Salão Principal.

- Bom dia. – Responderam os meninos com menos empolgação, devido ao sono. – Grande a sua animação Alice. – Comentou Sirius bebericando seu café e fazendo uma careta.

- É mesmo, - Ela se virou animada para James e sorriu, ele a olhou confuso mas forçou um sorriso. – Não sei o que você disse pra ela ontem, mas obrigada. Ela dormiu como um anjo.

- Lily? – Perguntou Remus.

- Sim. Não acordou se quer uma vez, estava saindo quando ela acordou, deve estar vindo. Acho que você tem um dom pra coisa James.

- Não exagere Alice, ela só desabafou.

- Primeiros sinaaaais. – Cantou Sirius no ouvido do amigo. Alguns minutos depois, Lily apareceu e andou calmamente até o grupo.

- Bom dia. – Disse ela meigamente com um sorriso.

- Bom dia. – Responderam todos, James com um sorriso maior do que gostaria.

- Sinto o cheiro da vitória. – Disse Sirius alto.

- Que vitória? – Perguntou Pedro.

- Ahn, no... Quadribol, claro. – Disse Sirius bufando. – Falando nisso, já decidiu quem passa ou não Prongs?

- Não. – Admitiu ele colocando café numa xícara para Lily. – Tinham alguns que nem deveriam ter ido até lá, você viu aquele que acertou o amigo?

- E aquele que quase acertou o bastão na minha cara? Quase que fui atrás dele para socá-lo!

James riu e colocou um pedaço de pão na boca, pensando na aula que teria com Lily naquele dia.

- Lily, que horas a gente vai estudar? – Perguntou James.

- Não sei, acho que pode ser depois do café.

- OK. – Sirius se virou para James com as sobrancelhas erguidas e com um enorme sorriso no rosto .

--X--

James observava Lily enquanto ela falava e tentava tirar sua dúvida na matéria, ele se perdera em suas palavras e passou a ignorar a vozinha em sua cabeça que berrava repetidamente: SIRIUS! APOSTA! APOSTA! SIRIUS.

Percebeu que ela parara de falar e que o observava intrigada.

- Como assim? – Perguntou James fingindo que não havia entendido a pergunta de Lily. E lá desatou ela a tentar se explicar, com o menino se esforçando ao máximo para ouvir as palavras que saíam rapidamente da boca da menina.

- Quer saber Lily? – Disse James de supetão. Se levantou da cadeira da biblioteca e se espreguiçou. – Acho que é mais fácil você aprender na prática, está um lindo dia, porque não vem transfigurar algumas árvores ou insetos comigo? – James lhe ofereceu a mão, e sorridente, Lily a aceitou.

Foram em direção aos jardins, onde o sol aquecia levemente a grama verde e bem cuidada. Sentaram debaixo de uma árvore, e Lily abriu o livro na página certa.

- OK, demonstre. – Disse ela para James.

- Bom... Deixe-me ver. – O moreno olhou em volta e achou uma pequena joaninha subindo a árvore. Colocou seu dedo na frente e como previsto, a joaninha subiu.

Começou a explicar ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a varinha do bolso e demonstrava sua explicação. Lily olhava atentamente, os olhos pulando de James para a Joaninha. Após uma tentativa fracassada, Lily conseguiu transformar a joaninha em um lobo em miniatura. Caíram na gargalhada quando o lobo tentava inutilmente subir na árvore, e Lily a transformou de volta numa joaninha.

- James?

- Sim?

- Se eu te perguntasse alguma coisa, você me diria a verdade?

- Escuta Lily, se você quer saber sobre a sexualidade de Sirius, eu teria que mentir pra você, pra manter a reputação dele.

Lily caiu na gargalhada e James também, mas assim que a crise passou eles se olharam, o moreno esperando a pergunta.

- É sobre Remus... – James concordou com um aceno. – Eu... Sei sobre o problema dele.

James ficou paralisado. Não sabia se devia mentir, sabia que não queria, mas era seu amigo, ela disse que sabia. Sinceramente ele não sabia o que fazer.

- Sei a mais tempo do que imagina. Só não tive cara de ir até ele e dizer que sei o que ele é.

Ela continuou ignorando a reação de James, ele sorriu vagamente.

- Qual é exatamente a pergunta?

- A pergunta, que é mais pra uma afirmação, é sobre o que você, Sirius e Pedro fazem sobre isso.

- Acho que entendo o que esta pensando. – Lily esperou. – Sim, somos animagos.

- Ta brincando? – Perguntou Lily. – Mas isso é incrível, é uma magia muito avançada!

- Qualquer coisa pelo lobinho. – Disse James dando de ombros. – Eles fariam a mesma coisa por mim, assim como tenho certeza de que faria a mesma coisa por Alice ou Marlene.

Lily concordou, o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto.

- Tenho que admitir James, eu estava enganada sobre você. Não sei se essa pessoa que eu conheço é realmente quem você é, ou se você sempre foi assim. Só sei que não deve mudar seu jeito.

James sorriu, e mais alto que nunca o Siriusinho em sua cabeça berrava sobre a perda iminente da aposta.

- Acho que você exagera demais. O que é a vida sem amizade afinal?

- Amizade. – Repetiu Lily sorrindo. Deitou-se na grama e suspirou. – Adoro essa sensação.

- Que sensação? – Perguntou James também se deitando, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- De que tudo esta bem, do jeito que esta.

- Mas e a guerra? – Lily fechou os olhos antes de responder.

- Sei que é estranho, mas quando estou com você, esqueço de coisas que me atormentam.

Com os olhos fechados, Lily não pode perceber o enorme sorriso que se abriu no belo rosto de James. Mas nenhum precisava estar com os olhos abertos para sentir a sensação de alegria que enchia o ar ao redor deles.

--X--

A noite de quinta feira trouxe a oportunidade de James e Lily conversarem mais uma vez sozinhos, a ronda era sempre um escape, ao menos para a garota. Conversar com o maroto era algo que a acalmava e por incrível que parecesse, sempre surgia algum assunto, por mais bobo que fosse. Nada de diferente naquela noite.

- Você tem uma irmã, não? – Perguntou James.

- Tenho. – Disse Lily, ele havia atingido um de seus pontos fracos.

- Por que esse tom? – Ele a olhou curioso. – Algo de errado?

- Não, nada de errado.

- Fala logo Lily. – Como ele sempre sabia que ela escondia algo? Ela nunca saberia.

- Eu não me dou bem com a minha irmã.

- Ué, e porque não?

- Ela é trouxa. – Lily respondeu.

- E o que isso tem demais?

- Tem demais que ela também queria ser bruxa, pelo menos, da última vez que eu me lembro.

- Achei que ela deveria ficar feliz por você. – James opinou estranhando a reação.

- Deveria, mas não é feliz. Me chama de aberração, de anormal, entre outras coisas que realmente me nego a prestar atenção.

Algo no jeito com que Lily falava chamou a atenção dele.

- Que horrível! Quero dizer, não é culpa sua que ela também não seja uma bruxa.

- É, mas isso não importa.

- Como não importa? Claro que importa, ela é sua família, devia te apoiar!

- Isso envolve muitos assuntos James, dos quais eu e nem você estamos dispostos a conversar.

James entendeu que o assunto estava encerrado por enquanto, e continuou a andar calmamente ao lado da ruiva. Até o silêncio entre eles era bom, apenas o som da respiração deles preenchia o ar, ritmados com seus passos lentos. E o resto da noite se passou com outras conversas sem sentidos.

Na manhã seguinte, era mais uma vez fria, o sol já desaparecera. A única coisa que fazia com que os alunos realmente levantassem da cama e fizessem suas tarefas era o alívio por ser sexta feira, e com as entediantes primeiras aulas do dia, que se arrastaram até a hora do almoço.

- Mais que droga, ainda tenho aula de adivinhação agora. – Reclamou Sirius se jogando na cadeira ao lado de James.

- Não sei porque continuou com a matéria então. – Disse Remus.

- É uma boa oportunidade pra dormir. A luz fraca, aquele cheiro bem doce, me sinto como se estivesse na Índia sabe? É realmente intoxicante.

- Acho que você deveria considerar as lições babacas que a professora manda. – Falou James sabiamente. – A professora não é ruim, mas adivinhação é babaquice. Essa história de que o destino que guia você. Não gosto de pensar que a minha vida é armada e eu só tenho um curso a seguir.

- Como eu disse... – Sirius interrompeu entre dentes. – É um bom momento pra dormir, preciso que pare de esfregar na minha cara só porque agora você tem tempo livro e eu não.

- Pense pelo lado positivo Sirius. – James sorriu. – Enquanto você tenta se ajeitar numa cadeira desconfortável, com aquele ar quente abafado e intoxicante, eu estarei na minha cama, debaixo das cobertas, isso se eu não decidir ficar no ar fresco dos jardins.

- Cara! – Interrompeu Sirius pela segunda vez. – O lado positivo dessa parte é seu, não meu.

- Nunca disse que seria pra você.

- Que tal uma ajuda então. Do jeito que meus amigos andam me incentivando, acho melhor ir bater um papo com o Seboso.

Os amigos riram enquanto Sirius fechava a cara, e Marlene e Lily chegaram e se sentaram ao lado dos garotos.

- Cadê a Alice? – Perguntou Remus.

- Frank. – Respondeu Lily simplesmente. – Eles andam bem próximos desde o final do ano. Acho que algo vai rolar entre eles.

- Se dependesse do Frank já teria rolado. – Comentou Sirius. As garotas ergueram as sobrancelhas.

- Ele sempre esteve na praia da Alice. – Disse James. – Desde o quinto ano, na verdade.

- É. – Concordou Sirius como se fosse óbvio. – Vocês nunca perceberam?

As meninas negaram com a cabeça e Sirius riu.

- Lily, - Disse Marlene se virando para a amiga. – você me ama?

- O que você quer?

- Você faria?

- Depende. – Lily respondeu. – O que quer?

- Me ajude a fazer a tarefa de Adivinhação.

- Ah não! – Disse a ruiva alto. – Nem pensar Marlene, ninguém mandou você continuar na matéria.

- Mas é que o ambiente... – Começou Marlene gesticulando com as mãos.

- Me morda Marlene! – Disse Lily rindo. – Não esconda que você só continuou nessa matéria pra poder dormir. – Os meninos se entreolharam sorrindo. – Na minha opinião Adivinhação é uma babaquice.

Sirius começou a tossir, engasgado com a comida. James riu enquanto dava tapas nas costas do amigo.

- Obrigado. – Disse ele quando recuperou o fôlego.

- Você pelo contrário vai ficar mofando enquanto eu estudo a arte de meus sonhos. – Lily riu de Marlene.

- James, - Disse a menina se virando pra ele. – eu queria mesmo falar com você. Tem algum jeito de você me ajudar com Transfiguração antes da aula?

- Você tem horário vago agora, não?

- Sim, por que?

- Eu também tenho. Quer fazer agora?

- Claro. Obrigada. – Lily se levantou assim como James.

- Achei que você ia dormir. – Disse Sirius sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Achei um programa melhor. – James sorriu e deixou o aposento com Lily.

- Não queria estudar na biblioteca, a Madame Prince inferniza a minha vida. – Comentou a garota.

- Eu conheço um lugar. – Disse se lembrando da primeira noite no castelo daquele ano. – Vem comigo.

Eles caminharam rapidamente, e James foi subindo e subindo, cada vez mais. Chegaram ao sétimo andar, e o garoto olhou para o chão a procura da tapeçaria que Sirius lembrara de ter visto.

- Você conhece a Sala Precisa? – Lily perguntou.

- Sala o que? – Lily riu.

- Sala Precisa. – Lily disse, pegou na mão de James e foi de um lado pro outro com ele, três vezes, antes de uma porta se materializar diante de seus olhos.

- Hey! – Exclamou James apontando para a porta. – Foi assim que eu e os marotos estudamos animagia.

- Shiu! – Pediu Lily olhando em volta e entrando na sala.

- Agora tudo se encaixa! – James sorriu ao olhar em volta a sala no que se transformara.

As janelas altas iluminavam o ambiente com fechadas de luz, onde havia pufes e poltronas, estantes, enormes estantes com milhões de livros.

- Era aqui que vínhamos! Só que nunca soubemos o local exato dela, ela parecia aparecer quando precisávamos. É fantástico.

- Incrível os milhões de segredos que há no castelo. – Concordou Lily. – Vamos? – Perguntou Lily indicando os livros. James sorriu e mais uma vez começaram a estudar transfiguração.

E como sempre, o assunto não acabou na matéria. Começaram a conversar sobre outros assuntos. E trinta minutos se passaram, sem que encostassem em um livro.

- Lily? – Ela olhou para o garoto encorajando-o a continuar. – Ontem a noite, o que você quis dizer com que aquela coisa da sua irmã envolveria assuntos que eu nem você queríamos escutar?

Lily suspirou, e como James esperava, ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo, encarando a janela e a luz que por lá entrava.

- Isso envolve minha família e Snape. – Disse ela finalmente.

- Snape? O que ele tem haver?

- Isso não é um assunto do qual quero falar James, nenhum deles é, nem minha família, muito menos Snape.

- OK. – James concordou.

- Talvez uma outra hora. – Emendou Lily sorrindo.

- Uma outra hora.

- Mas e os seus pais James? A única coisa que sei sobre eles é que são ricos, todos os conhecem e... – Lily pensou por um momento. – OK, só isso mesmo. – James sorriu.

- Não tenho irmãos. Nem primos, nada. – Meu pai e mãe são filhos únicos, e eles me tiveram meio tarde. Acontece que minha mãe não conseguia engravidar. Acho que isso explica porque era tão mimado.

- Era? Não é mais? – James a encarou perplexo. – Brincadeira James. – Ambos riram.

- Bem, basicamente é isso. Trabalharam a vida inteira. Minha mãe era enfermeira-chefe no St. Mungus. E meu pai era o típico soldado ferido. Bem clichê.

Lily riu.

- Ao menos foi romântico. Meus pais se conheceram na faculdade. Minha mãe trabalhava com o meio ambiente e meu pai era aquele que não estava nem ai. Quando viu minha mãe, foi amor a primeira vista.

- E você acredita? – Perguntou James. – Em amor a primeira vista?

- Acho que para aqueles que afirmam que foi isso, sim. Mas eu jamais me apaixonaria a primeira vista. Quero dizer, como você se apaixona por alguém que nem ao menos conhece. Tem que ser amigo primeiro. Acho que atração sim, mas amor não.

- Concordo. Posso te confessar uma coisa?

- Pode.

- Eu me senti atraído por você quando a vi na volta para o quarto ano.

- É, você também não é tão ruim. – Comentou Lily com cara crítica.

- Obrigado Vossa Beleza.

- Por nada, mero plebeu. – Lily se aconchegava mais na poltrona.

- Lily?

- Sim?

- O que você faria se eu te convidasse pra sair?

E pela segunda vez, Lily permaneceu em silêncio.

- Eu não sei... – Murmurou ela, o suficientemente alto para ele ouvir. – Droga!

- O que foi?

- Estamos atrasados! – Lily se levantou de um pulo e agarrou a mochila e a mão de James.

- Calma!

- Ai! O Slughorn vai me matar. – Reclamou ela ignorando o amigo.

- Ele não faria isso, você é a melhor aluna dele.

- Exatamente! Entende meu ponto?

Não pararam de correr, e mesmo James estando do lado de Lily, suas mãos não se desprenderam, era inconsciente, mas ainda sim estava lá. A ruiva já estava ficando cansada da correria.

- Anda Lily.

- OK. – Disse sem parar de correr. Desceram as últimas escadas até as masmorras.

Sem conseguir parar, os dois se chocaram contra a porta, fazendo mais estardalhaço do que planejavam. Assim que 'arrombaram' a porta, todas as cabeças se viraram para eles.

- Parece que decidiram se juntar a nós! – O professor disse, com um sorriso longe de ser severo, observou as mãos dadas deles, assim como muitas pessoas da sala fizeram. E Lily ao perceber se desvencilhou rapidamente, sentindo o rosto corar. James sorriu timidamente e pode ver o brilho nos olhos de Sirius, que se sentara com Marlene. – Que tal se sentarem?

- Com licença. – Disse Lily indo até uma mesa com James, ambos se sentando ainda envergonhados.

- Bom, como eu dizia, a teoria é bem mais simples do que a parte prática, portanto prestem atenção na quantidade certa dos elementos...

--X--

- Eu posso SENTIR o cheiro da vitória! – Disse Sirius. – Eu posso quase alcançar! – Ele esticou a mão para um objeto invisível. Mas puxava a mão de volta para si como se uma força a impedisse de encostar no tal objeto.

- Deixa de ser tapado Black! – Disse Remus passando por Sirius e dando um tapa na cabeça do moreno. – Não acho que James deveria deixar de tentar convidá-la só por causa dessa aposta idiota.

- Não, não, não Remus. – Interrompeu Sirius. – O que você não vê é que quando ele PERDER a aposta, ele a convide pra sair. Se ele convidar antes não tem graça!

James decidiu por ficar quieto, a não ser que desejasse a cara feia de Sirius, ou então seu contentamento totalmente irritante de como ele estava certo. Afinal, ele não estava apaixonado por Lily. Mas a única coisa que se perguntava era por quanto mais tempo conseguiria ficar assim. Nunca havia se sentido assim por ninguém antes. Era novo e diferente. Mas sempre fora assim em relação a Lily Evans. Parecia que quando ele estava com ela, ele não estava consciente de mais nada, a não ser da presença dela e na reviravolta que a vida deles dera. Se tornaram amigos. Um ano atrás quem sonharia com isso?

Bom, talvez James sonhasse, mas nada não passava disso, um sonho. Se bem que naquele momento, todas as memórias do que passara com Lily pareciam mais reais do que nunca.

--X—

O sábado veio com a neve, mas ainda não abalava a notícia alegre dos alunos finalmente poderem ir à Hogsmead. A excitação dos alunos do terceiro ano para a sua primeira ida ao vilarejo era palpável. Pela primeira vez na história, os Marotos não foram sozinhos. Lily, Marlene, Alice e Frank os acompanharam.

- Onde querem ir primeiro? – Perguntou Marlene esfregando as mãos cobertas por luvas.

- Zonko's! – Exclamou Sirius como uma criança levantando o dedo. Apontou para a loja que estava a vista e saiu correndo, os outros correndo atrás dele.

- Sirius! Espera! – Disse Remus trombando na porta.

A loja ainda não estava cheia, mas estava na metade. Os adolescentes se separaram começaram a se divertir entre os muitos brinquedos e nem repararam quando Frank e Alice sumiram. Lily a Marlene riam das coisas que teimavam em atacar Sirius, enquanto James caçoava do amigo e Remus os olhava com uma cara divertida. Pedro tentava inutilmente ajudar o amigo, e também começou a ser perseguido pelos revoltosos artefatos da loja.

Saíram com duas sacolas carregadas por Sirius e foram para a loja de penas devido a falta de estoque de Lily e Remus, causando o desapontamento de Sirius. Como sempre, Lily se afundou lendo as contra-capas dos livros que achava interessante. Foi correndo a seção de livros trouxas e procurava freqüentemente por determinados livros.

- Quer ajuda Lily? – Perguntou James vendo ela revirar a livraria.

- Não precisa obrigada. – Disse ela sem olhar para o amigo, ainda passando os olhos voando pelas prateleiras.

- O que você esta procurando?

- Uma autora. Barbara Cartland. – Lily respondeu se virando para a prateleira acima de sua altura

- Nunca ouvi falar. – Admitiu ele observando as autoras dos livros que conseguia ver.

- Ela é trouxa. Eu simplesmente amo os livros dela. Ela é uma das maiores escritoras de romance do mundo, e é inglesa. Às vezes os finais são bem previsíveis, mas a trama sempre é boa. É, acho que não tem. Vamos, antes que Sirius tenha um ataque histérico.

James a seguiu em direção do caixa onde saíram da loja e seguiram para o Três Vassouras, onde Sirius e James lutaram para achar uma mesa. Pediram cerveja amanteigada para todas e começaram a conversar.

- Esperem um pouco. – Disse Lily olhando ao redor. – Cadê Alice e Frank?

- Só agora que notou a falta deles Lily? Sumiram faz tempo. – Comentou Sirius dando a última golada no seu copo. – Como eu dizia Marlene, mataria se você saísse comigo?

Lily se desprendeu da conversa sorrindo, e olhou ao redor, passando a observar as pessoas em volta. A mesa deles estava encostada na vidraça do bar e a garota olhava as pessoas passarem agasalhadas, apertando seus casacos contra o corpo tentando se proteger do frio, ou as vezes esfregando as mãos e muitas espirravam constantemente. Até que avistou um grupinho do outro lado da rua.

Formado por seis ou sete pessoas agasalhadas de preto, a palidez deles se sobressaindo em contraste com a roupa. Reconheceu todos eles. Bellatriz, a prima odiada de Sirius, Mulciber e Avery, que se lembrava que andavam colados a Snape, Amico também estava lá, gordo como sempre, um Sirius mais jovem também, só que sem o charme e a vivacidade nos olhos belos do amigo, se não se enganava era Régulus, e finalmente lá estava ele. Os cabelos ensebados como sempre, o nariz grande demais para o rosto, uma palidez mais destacada que a dos outros. Sua cara era deprimente, e a amargura que Lily sentia por ele era grande, mas não o suficiente para deixar de se preocupar com aquele que um dia já chamara de amigo.

O garoto pareceu perceber que o observavam e olhou em volta, capturou o olhar de Lily, mas ela o desviou rapidamente, mas sabia que ele ainda a olhava, decidiu encará-lo de novo, e dessa vez não desviou. Continuou o fitando, olhos negros contra os verdes chamativos de Lily. Por um segundo, a lembrança da primeira conversa que tiveram veio a mente de Lily. E nesse mesmo segundo Snape desviou os olhos para algo que sentava em frente a Lily e depois retornou a menina, um olhar de puro nojo invadiu a escuridão de Snape.

- Lily? – Chamaram os amigos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que ela se desprendesse da sintonia que acabara de ter com o sonserino.

- Você esta bem? – Perguntou Marlene que sentava ao seu lado.

- Estou, só me distraí. O que diziam? – Lily percebeu que James, a sua frente olhava para um ponto fixo através da janela, e seguiu seus olhos, Snape imediatamente desviou e caminhou ao lado do grupo na direção do fundo do vilarejo.

Quando finalmente voltaram para o castelo, outra notícia os esperava. Minerva McGonagall havia finalmente liberado as datas dos jogos. Havia uma multidão tentando ler o quadro de avisos, até que Lily e James chegaram e colocaram ordem no Salão Comunal.

- Atenção, por favor. – Pediu Lily fazendo todos se calarem. Retirou a folha do mural e a deu para James ler.

- O primeiro jogo será contra a... Corvinal? – A exclamação de questionamento pairou o recinto. – Mas e a Sonserina? – Lily observou o papel em geral e leu em voz alta a observação da diretora da casa.

- A Sonserina será o último jogo devido à concussão de um de seus jogadores.

- O primeiro jogo será semana que vem. – Complementou James olhando o resto da folha a procura de mais informações. – As oito e meia, logo depois do jantar.

Desceram da cadeira e tentaram abrir caminho entre as pessoas.

- Eles só podem estar tentando matar a gente. Logo depois da janta nosso estômago ta cheio.

- Jantem mais cedo, fale com a Minerva, ela vai entender. Ou faz o seguinte, eu vou no jogo e no momento em que você desmaiar eu te substituo. – James riu.

- Isso seria interessante. Lily Evans jogando Quadribol. Acho que é melhor falar com a Minerva.

- Talvez. – Concordou Lily também rindo. – A não ser que esteja disposto a me ver afundar o time de Quadribol ou a minha ida a um hospital em estado de coma irreversível.

- Talvez se eu SOUBESSE o significado da palavra 'coma', mas acho que pela sua expressão é algo um pouco ruim demais.

* * *

**N/A:** Oooooooi gente, eu queria agradecer a quem lê isso, porque é, afinal, o motivo de eu continuar a escrever. E gostaria de agradecer aqueles que mandam reviews, o que faz com que minha auto-estima ainda não seja classificada como a de um vegetal, **t**hank**y**ou**v**ery**m**uch.

Boom, ta aqui o terceiro capítulo, espero que vocês curtam, e nos próximos capítulos vou tentar por menos diálogos e mais descrições, o que vocês acham?

Boom, muitas peras(?) pra vocês e até o quarto cap.

**PS**: Minha beta está nas mesmas condições do cap anterior.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 -**

- É HOJE, É HOJE ALUNOS! CAROS TELESPECTADORES, É HORA DE FAZER SUAS APOSTAS! GRIFINÓRIA VERSUS CORVINAL. – Berrava um aluno do sétimo ano nos jardins a caminho da aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

Os outros alunos passavam rindo enquanto Alan Jordan anunciava a hora do jogo.

- Eu sinto que vamos arrasar nesse jogo. – Dizia Sirius animado para os amigos. – É como se eu pudesse até ver sua bela captura e a gente no Salão Comunal comemorando. – O amigo soltou seu riso latido e continuaram caminhando para a orla da Floresta Proibida.

James passou a aula inteiro preocupado com o jogo. Sabia que o time era capaz, mas era um frio na barriga do qual nunca conseguia fugir, por mais que tentasse demonstrar confiança e muitas vezes ser julgado por isso, não conseguia. Era inevitável. Queria poder demonstrar suas fraquezas, mas sua imagem já havia sido formada. Aquela imagem de alguém forte e confiante, as vezes até confiante demais, esnobe demais.

Um pouco mais longe do grupinho, Lily observava James curiosamente. Estava absorto em seus pensamentos, suas mãos passavam freqüentemente pelo cabelo, seus pés batucavam o chão demonstrando o seu nervosismo. A única coisa que ela se perguntava era pelo que? Seria pelo jogo? Nunca se lembrara de ter visto James ansioso por causa de um jogo. Ela tinha plena certeza de que o time estava pronto. Havia assistido a quase todos os treino e em todos que fora ela conversava com ele, não poderia ser aquilo.

_Ou poderia? _Lily analisava cada movimento com muita atenção. Será que ele se parecia com ela também naquele sentido. Sim, porque, afinal, eram parecidos em vários sentidos, gostos, idéias, opiniões. Será que eram assim também no aspecto de imagem. Afinal, todos a viam como ela queria que fosse vista. Ninguém, além de James sabia sobre seus pontos fracos em relação família, a essa guerra do mundo. Será que ele também temia, por trás daquele rosto cheio de confiança e auto-estima? _É claro que sim, ele é humano, afinal de contas Lily._ Disse a ruiva a si mesma balançando a cabeça.

Naquele momento, James mordeu os lábios, e Lily sentiu uma súbita vontade de ir lá e saber o que tanto o torturava. Estava prestes a ir lá e segurar a sua mão, consolá-lo pela primeira vez, ao invés de ser consolada. O vento insistente soprou e as copas das árvores soltaram folhas secas enquanto a professora anunciava o término da aula. Agora seria a hora do almoço. Podia ir lá e falar com ele.

- Lily, preciso falar com você. – Informou Marlene andando em direção ao castelo do lado da amiga.

- Agora?

- Sim, por favor.

- Claro. – Disse Lily sorrindo, sentindo seus planos esvaírem. – Vamos.

Seguiram para o Salão Comunal rapidamente, aproveitando que estaria vazio, e Lily se sentou no sofá e Marlene permanecia de pé, em frente a lareira. Atacou sua mochila _delicadamente_ do lado de Lily e começou a andar de um lado pro outro ao mesmo tempo que puxava ar e falava tudo num fôlego só, fazendo Lily se esforçar para escutá-la.

- O Sirius está me deixando doidinha. Quero dizer, só porque eu decidi seguir seu conselho e deixar as coisas fluírem, rolarem, seja lá o que você chama disso, não quer dizer que eu esteja disposta a dar outra chance pra ele. E outra coisa, eu estou de rolo com Fábio Prewet, e a propósito, o irmão dele anda bem interessado em você, de novo, nunca saiu do seu pé desde que terminaram aquele namoro hein? Aposto que ele não viu você e o James chegarem de mãos dadas na aula de poções. Voltando ao Sirius, ele não para de tentar me seduzir, está ficando irritante, quero dizer, por que isso agora? Eu estava feliz o Fábio, aliás, eu ESTOU feliz com o Fábio. Ele fica me seduzindo e isso é totalmente errado. ERRADO! Agora me diz, Lily, POR QUE?

- Olha Lene... – Começou Lily calmamente. – Primeiro, se acalme OK? Respira.

- OK. Respirando. – A menina ofegante puxou o ar, prendeu por segundos e depois o soltou. – Respirando, uh. Melhorei.

- Escuta só Lene, Segundo por que é errado? Será que é porque você gosta que ele faça isso, ou porque você quer que ele faça isso?

- Mas... – Marlene disse, mas não continuou. – Eu não entendo.

- É simples amiga, - Lily se levantou e puxou a amiga pela mão, fazendo-a sentar ao seu lado no sofá. – Você passou tanto tempo tentando odiar Sirius, que agora que deixou isso pra lá, seus antigos sentimentos voltaram a tona. É inevitável meu bem, - Disse Lily carinhosa passando a mão nos cabelos compridos e negros da amiga. – Sirius está aproveitando que você abriu essa brecha. Só não sei se ele está sendo verdadeiro, porque você o conhece melhor do que ninguém.

- O que eu faço? – Marlene perguntou cansada. – Eu não quero errar Lily. Eu quero fazer o certo, não quero sofrer por ele de novo.

- Eu sei. – Disse Lily, Marlene deitou no colo da amiga enquanto essa esfregava os cabelos dela. – O que você quer, independente se é certo ou errado, é o que você deve fazer. Não adianta querer não errar, é daí que aprendemos a acertar. É perdendo que damos valor, é sofrendo que aprendemos a amar Lene.

- Você quer que eu siga o meu coração, não é? – Perguntou a morena com a voz embargada.

- É ele quem você quer seguir?

- Sim.

- E o que o seu coração lhe diz?

- Ele me diz... – Marlene se levantou lentamente e enxugou o canto dos olhos rapidamente e encarou a ruiva. – Ele me diz para não chorar. – Lily sorriu. – O resto eu não sei porque meu estômago esta falando mais alto, vamos.

Marlene puxou Lily pela mão enquanto a mesma ria descontraída. Desceram em direção ao Salão Principal, mas ao chegarem lá não viram os marotos, se sentaram então ao lado de Frank e de Alice que estavam lado a lado.

- OK, é agora ou nunca. – Disse Lily apontando o a comida espetada no garfo para os dois, pulando de um pro outro. – O que rola entre vocês? Estão sumindo o tempo todo, andam juntinhos, trocam bilhetinhos.

- É! – Exclamou Marlene engolindo o suco. – Qual é a de vocês? Vão contar ou não, somos seus amigos afinal, e apoiaremos vocês em qualquer decisão,

- É, estamos juntos. – Disse Alice sorrindo.

- Não adianta negar Alice! – Lily disse alto, apontando o garfo pra ela novamente, atacando um pouco de comida. – Está na cara que os dois... Calma ai! – Marlene abriu a boca em choque. – Sério?!

- Aham. – Disse Frank pondo o braço nos ombros de Alice. – Pedi ela semana passada no passeio.

- E você não disse nada?! – Gritou Marlene dividida entre o riso e a repreensão.

- Não era nada sério, só não queria fazer tempestade em copo de água.

- Nós somos suas amigas! – Disse Lily se atirando por cima da mesa e abraçando a amiga, seguida por Marlene. – Até se o Frank te usasse e jogasse fora era pra ter contado! Falando nisso, se você fizer isso com ela parceiro...

- Já era! – Completou Marlene passando a mão pelo pescoço. – Então é bom você não cometer nenhuma burrada.

Frank caiu na gargalhada.

- Qual é! Estamos falando sério! – Reclamou Marlene.

- O que vocês, possivelmente, fariam comigo? – Perguntou Frank divertido.

- Olha só Frank, o que eu faria eu não sei, só sei que aposto que os Marotos estariam dispostos a soltar umas faíscas por ai. – O sorriso de Frank sumiu.

- OK, chega de brincadeiras. – Foi a vez das meninas caírem na gargalhada.

--X--

Todos os desejos de bom jogo e o jeito dos grifinórios de contarem vitória estava irritando James, pessoas que ele nem conhecia importunavam sua paciência. As garotas jogavam sorrisinhos assanhados demais e o pessoal da sonserina os fuzilava.

- Vou acabar morrendo antes da hora. – Comentou James que estava sendo esquartejado pelos olhos de Régulos que acabara de passar por eles.

- É que eles sabem que vamos acabar com todos eles. – Disse Sirius em voz alta tentando fazer com que Régulo ouvisse. – O que você tem James?! – Perguntou observando o amigo olhar ao redor pela centésima vez.

- Nada cara, relaxa. Você viu a Lily por ai? – Questionou.

- Ela e a Marlene nem apareceram para o almoço.

- Falando nisso, o que você pretende com a Lene, Sirius? – James interrogou.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- O que eu quero dizer é pra você não ficar em cima dela que nem urubu em carniça, se for pra magoá-la de novo.

- Eu não quero magoá-la Prongs. – Disse Sirius levemente ressentido com a as palavras diretas do amigo.

- Só não quero ver os dois brigando de novo. – Justificou James.

Continuaram a andar para a sala onde encontrariam Pedro e Remus, no sétimo andar em frente à famosa tapeçaria.

- Chegaram cedo pro café. – Comentou Remus quando os amigos passaram pela porta.

- Vamos logo com isso, sim? – Pediu Pedro rapidamente.

- OK, a lua cheia é na quinta feira, o que você vai falar dessa vez Money? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Acho que todos os meus parentes, vivos ou mortos, já ficaram doentes. – Informou Remus.

- Que tal matar os parentes já mortos então? – Sugeriu James.

- Gostei. Matamos quem já está morto. O que acha Money?

- Por mim tudo bem. Mas eu realmente não acho que vocês irem comigo seja uma boa idéia, e se...

- Ih, vai começar é? – Sirius disse já se levantando.

- Mas agora é diferente. James é Monitor-Chefe e...

- Isso mesmo, vou dedurar a gente pro Dumbledore, Money. Fica frio, ninguém vai perder o cargo e nem a vaga na escola OK? Só relaxa. Nada vai mudar.

- É, estamos aqui cara. – Disse Pedro dando um tapa no ombro de Remus. – Vamos logo vai.

--X—

No meio da aula de feitiços do sétimo ano, Minerva McGonagall irrompeu a sala educadamente e falou ao ouvido do professor Flitwick que concordou rapidamente com o anunciado da mulher.

- Gostaria que todos os jogadores da Grifinória e Corvinal se retirassem e efetuassem o jantar mais cedo para não ocorrer acidentes em campo.

James e Sirius se levantaram, juntamente com mais dois alunos da Corvinal e saíram pela porta. _Agora que eu não falo com ele mesmo. _Pensou Lily observando McGonagall fechar a porta. O restante da aula passou lentamente devido a angustia dos alunos para assistir os jogos. A janta foi agitada e rápida, e logo os alunos se dirigiam para o campo de quadribol.

Enquanto caminhava ao lado das amigas, Lily não pode deixar de pensar no que James estaria sentindo. Ansioso? Confiante? Animado? Também não parara de se perguntar, desde a hora em que passaram na Sala Precisa, se devia aceitar o convite dele, pensava em dar uma chance a ele. Mas queria ainda uma prova. Uma prova final de que ele realmente estava mudando. Uma idéia veio a sua mente assim que avistou mais de perto a bandeira da Grifinória balançando no vento pertinente. Só teria que falar com o jogador.

--X--

Com o discurso básico já feito, o time andava pela volta do campo, deixando o vestiário apenas para James, que tentava controlar sua respiração, balançando os braços, tentando fazer a tensão sair, coisa que se tornava inútil a cada segundo. O que atraiu sua atenção foi a entrada súbita de Lily Evans no aposento. Um certo alívio preencheu sua cabeça, mais a surpresa e a curiosidade falaram mais alto quando abriu a boca.

- Lily! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Quer que eu vá? – Perguntou a garota sorrindo.

- Não eu só... Estou surpreso.

- Vim desejar um bom jogo, nem conseguimos nos falar direito.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu ele sorrindo, bufando ao mexer os braços de novo.

- Você está bem?

- Estou ótimo, afinal, porque não estaria? – Falou aquilo rápido demais e Lily levantou as sobrancelhas, questionadora. – Estou nervoso. Só isso.

- Ah, entendo. Nervoso por quê? Você é o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts.

- Tenho que discordar, mas afinal, sou humano. Sempre há algo a temer. – James comentou virando de costas ainda respirando fundo, seu coração pareceu acelerar com a presença da garota.

- Sempre ha algo a temer. – Concordou Lily com certa dúvida fazendo James se virar para ela.

- Está tudo bem?

- Ahn, sim. Mas há algo que eu quero te pedir James, ou te perguntar. Acho que é um pouco dos dois. – Lily se sentou num dos bancos e James se sentou de frente pra ela. – Você lembra aquele convite indireto que... – Respirou fundo também tomando coragem, seu coração acelerando mais do que já estava. – Me fez na Sala Precisa, naquele dia.

- Sim, lembro. – Afirmou James confuso e desconfiado. – O que tem?

- Bem, eu pensei muito nele e...

- Pensou? – Perguntou o maroto realmente surpreso, não parou para imaginar que Lily realmente considerasse seu pedido.

- Por que? – Perguntou ela meio desesperada. – Não era pra pensar?

- Claro que era pra pensar... Eu só, não pensei que você pensaria. – Lily soltou uma risadinha.

- É, eu pensei. Então, eu quero acreditar que a sua mudança é real, e eu sei que vai parecer meio cruel mas... – Lily não conseguiu continuar e se levantou, fazendo James se levantar dois segundos depois.

- Cruel, mas...?

- Você poderia me provar? – Perguntou ela. – Que mudou, eu digo.

- Posso. O que quer que eu faça? – James perguntou rapidamente.

- Nenhuma idéia? – Lily interrogou olhando as roupas de Quadribol dele. O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Quer que eu vença o jogo? É isso?

- Não... É... Bem, o oposto. – Disse ela quase sussurrando.

- Oposto? Como assim? – Ele pareceu perceber do que ela falava e arregalou os olhos. – O que? Você quer que eu perca o jogo?

- Não quero que perca o jogo! Só não quero que capture o pomo. – Justificou Lily.

- Basicamente, quer que eu não faça nada? – James começou a ficar nervoso.

- Sim, eu quero. – Lily confirmou dura.

- Não pode estar falando sério! – Disse ele passando a mão no rosto e se virando.

- Estou sim. Vencer o jogo? Você já venceria o jogo, eu te pedindo ou não! Qual diferença isso faria?

- Faria a diferença que eu estaria pensando em você, e não no meu time!

- Pense em mim enquanto perde então! – James riu sem humor, passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Você quer que eu perca um jogo, pra provar que eu realmente mudei? Isso só vai fazer de mim um perdedor! Um bobo!

- Perder ao meu pedido é ser bobo? É ser um perdedor?

- O que isso te provaria Lily? Como pode me pedir isso?! E todas as pessoas que estão contando comigo? – O garoto quase gritava.

- Elas são mais importantes do que o que você é capaz de fazer? Suas atitudes e ações refletem o que as outras pessoas esperam de você? É bom saber, poderia cometer um erro. O que é mais digno de alguém, do que fazer sua mente baseado naquilo que apenas você, e ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que VOCÊ?!

- Eu não vou perder esse jogo. – Disse James sussurrando. Os jogadores pararam na porta ao ver os dois juntos.

- Então você não passa de uma mente fraca.

Lily terminou e se virou saindo do vestiário, ao mesmo tempo em que o locutor anunciava os nomes dos jogadores da Corvinal e a multidão berrava na contagiante alegria do primeiro jogo da temporada. James bufou se voltando para os colegas, que olhavam com caras interessadas e Sirius dava de ombros.

--X--

- Na Grifinória temos: Kirke, Bryce, Davies, Thomas, Corner, Black e Potter! – A multidão berrava frenética e entusiasmada enquanto pontos vermelhos alçavam vôo e se misturavam com pontos azuis escuros no céu negro. – Madame Hooch está com as bolas, Potter e Fortescue apertam as mãos. E O JOGO COMEÇA!

- Onde você estava Lily? – Perguntou Marlene vendo a amiga lutar para chegar ao lado da morena.

- Fui dar uma volta.

Ignorando o mau-humor da amiga por instantes Marlene começou a berrar observando as sombras voarem o campo.

- Grifinória com a bola. Davies para Corner, Kirke passa e UAU, bela manobra, parece que Belby ficou perdido. Thomas rebate um balaço, e foi por centímetros que não acerta o Belby, agora sim que tudo vira bagunça. Dearbon rouba a bola, passa pra... Não passa mais, Corner recupera a posse, dribla pra esquerda e joga para Kirke, Kirke devolve para Corner e PONTO! Dez pontos para a Grifinória!

A multidão urrou comemorativa, assim como James que encima da vassoura observava o jogo do topo, os olhos vasculhavam cada centímetro do campo a procura do brilho dourado, podia ver que seu adversário observava cada respiração dele.

_Imagine só! Não capturar o pomo. Ela só pode estar brincando._

- James! – Berrou Sirius se aproximando. – Para de viajar e se liga no pomo cara!

- Pode deixar. – Disse James. – Volte pro jogo Sirius.

A vassoura do amigo desceu como o pedido e James pode ver o bastão de Sirius lançar o balaço certeiro na vassoura de um dos jogadores da Corvinal. Seus olhos voltaram a procurar pela bolinha minúscula. _Não capturar o pomo. _Pensou de novo bufando, ao mesmo tempo em que avistou um brilho dourado. Estava parado no aro do meio da Corvinal. James distraiu o oponente descendo com tudo para a esquerda.

- Parece que Potter avistou o pomo! – Anunciou Jordan. – Jorkins está na cola do apanhador da Grifinória. Uma curva fechada pra esquerda, mas continuam nas vassouras. Potter vai direto pro aro do seu time, ele desvia e vai com tudo para o outro lado. Jorkins se perdeu, mas já retomou a antiga posição com alguns segundos de atrasos.

- Não acredito que ele realmente...

- O que disse Lily? – Perguntou Marlene interrompendo os pensamentos altos de Lily.

- Nada Marlene.

James ainda conseguia ver o pomo, mas tinha certeza que o corvinal não. Sorriu confiante acelerando a vassoura. A distância entre ele e o pomo diminuindo. Mas a bolinha subiu rapidamente, e ainda James estava logo atrás dela. Seus pensamentos pulavam de Lily para Sirius. O desapontamento dos dois, independente da decisão que tomasse.

_Decisão? Já tomei minha decisão._ Pensou James acelerando mais a vassoura erguendo a mão. Mas se a decisão estava tomada, por que sua mão tremia e vacilava diante do pomo.

- Mais alguns centímetros apenas! – Anunciava Jordan.

A imagem de James e Lily num dia em Hogsmead foi o suficiente.

- Maldição! – Exclamou puxando a mão de volta e freando a vassoura. Sentiu o baque de seu corpo com o do adversário, mas não era nada grave.

- O que? Parece que algo aconteceu algo com Potter, interferindo na sua captura tão bem proposta. Algo deve estar errado. – Opinou Jordan sabiamente.

- Sim há algo errado, eu pirei! É isso! Me internem! – Disse James dando a volta e elevando a altura de seu vôo.

- James! – A última voz que o moreno queria ouvir fez com que seu estômago revirasse. – O que houve?

- Conversamos depois. – Respondeu o apanhador rapidamente.

- A Grifinória continua na frente, oitenta a dez para a casa dos leões.

A noite soprou um vento gelado arrepiando a nuca dos telespectadores.

- O que diabos houve com ele?! – Perguntou Marlene furiosa. – O pomo estava logo ali!

- Também não sei. – Disse Remus rapidamente. Lily sorria abertamente, os olhos brilhando de animação.

- Grifinória recupera a bola, Corner arremeça e... 90 a 10. Parece que Potter ainda não avistou o pomo.

James pensou em ir atrás do pomo, ou ao menos fingir que ia e fingir de novo dar de cabeça com a parede, ou se acidentar intencionalmente. Mas logo optou por não. Se estava fazendo aquilo por decisão sua, arcaria com as conseqüências.

- Eu odeio Lily Evans. – Afirmou o moreno mordendo os lábios, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era mentira não pode deixar de ficar bravo. – Ai como eu a odeio.

Os minutos do jogo se arrastavam e James continuava parado, as vezes vacilava em direção ao pomo, que Jorkins obviamente não via, mas logo voltava atrás e fingia tê-lo perdido de vista. O placar era de 120 a 60, vencendo apenas por sessenta pontos. Sirius estava irritado demais e os jogadores tensos para levar o jogo num andamento melhor. Com meia hora de jogo, o capitão da Grifinória pediu tempo, sabendo que teria que enfrentar um pequeno confronto dos colegas.

- James, o que está havendo? Por que ainda não capturou o pomo? – Perguntou Kirke ofegante.

- Estou tendo certas dificuldades. –Admitiu James não querendo por a culpa em Lily, e muito menos dar uma desculpa esfarrapada. – Tenho que contar com vocês para fazerem mais pontos para conseguirmos ao menos um empate. – Sirius ficara calado, apenas observando James, esse olhou para o amigo pedindo por ajuda.

- OK, acho que conseguimos fazer isso. – Disse Sirius cooperativo.

- Façam o seguinte, lá de cima deu pra perceber que a esquerda deles está muito aberta. Se Kirke passar pro Davies e ele jogar por cima, dará certo. Mas Kirke, - Acrescentou James se virando para o garoto. – Finja que vai pra direita, e tente fazer com que o seu marcador se confunda. Daí passe para o lado esquerdo de Davies, assim ele terá duas opções, se por acaso não confundir o adversário, Corner estará na direita. Certo?

- Certo. – Concordaram os três artilheiros.

- Façam isso até eles perceberem, e depois invertam, da esquerda pra direita.

- Sim.

- Sirius, tome a retaguarda do Kirke, e Thomas a do Kirke. Enquanto a Bryce. – Disse James rapidamente. – Fique de olho na direita, eles estão atacando muito por lá, mas não deixe o aro da esquerda aberto. – James foi interrompido pelo apito de Madame Hooch. – Vamos lá, Grifinória no três. 1, 2 3...

- GRIFINÓRIA! – Voaram cada um em uma direção e a bola foi devolvida aos corvinais. Como James havia dito, a esquerda estava aberta, e seus colegas seguindo suas ordens conseguiram marcas mais um ponto. Outro logo em seguida com a mesma jogada, foi então que a Corvinal roubou a bola e voou em direção ao aro direito, mas Bryce defendeu habilmente. Os jogadores da Grifinória aproveitaram que a defesa do oponente estava no ataque e marcou o terceiro ponto depois do tempo.

- 150 á 60. Parece que a Grifinória voltou com tudo. Mais ainda precisam de sessenta pontos ou mais para garantir algo.

Com mais vinte pontos depois dos 150 já alcançados, Jorkins viu o pomo e voou em direção ao ponto reluzente, James foi logo atrás e ficou na cola do adversário, virou a vassoura pro lado e voltou com tudo para o apanhador, fazendo ele sair de curso, assim como James, quase batendo a cara numa das torres de observação do campo.

Tudo o que James conseguiu garantir foi mais vinte pontos, ainda precisavam de vinte. O jogo estava acirrado e competitivo.

- Vamos... Vamos... – Sussurrava James olhando os colegas voarem pelo campo.

- Grifinória esta na frente da Corvinal por 190 a 60. Algo que Potter disse realmente os incentivou. Oh não, Belby roubou a goles, ele avança com tudo, e AI! Black rebate um balaço bem na traseira da vassoura, a bola volta para a mão da Grifinória. Jorkins viu o pomo, ele vai. Mais o que é isso? Potter vai deixar ele levar? Kirke está com a goles, ele atira e...

James se virou e tentou encontrar Jorkins, mas era tarde demais o apito de Madame Hooch anunciava o fim do jogo.

- Incrível meus amigos, realmente incrível. – James olhou esperançoso para o local onde o locutor estava, mas pela sua visão periférica viu Madame Hooch negando. – Oh não! Que lástima. Horrível, horrível. Corvinal vence por 210 a 200. Que jogo, que jogo.

James poderia ter sentindo algo o atingindo direto no estômago, já perdera um jogo de quadribol antes, apenas um além desse, e sentira uma dor e uma tristeza incrivelmente perversa. Ele poderia... Mas não estava. Sabia o esforço que o time havia feito, mas a certeza de que mesmo sem o apanhador eles tinham a capacidade de vencer fora o suficiente. Saber que Sirius o apoiara independente de seu lado competitivo e sua sede por vitória recompensavam tudo.

Claro que estava chateado, mas não como deveria estar. Não como já estivera uma vez. Tudo que ele conseguia pensar era Lily, além da felicidade, claro, ainda havia a raiva e a vontade de espremer a cabeça dela, mas tudo era omitido pela onda de felicidade que estava sentindo. Na frente dos amigos disfarçou e se escondeu no chuveiro por mais tempo que o necessário, Sirius informou que estaria esperando, mas que antes ia falar com Remus.

Colocou uma roupa qualquer apenas para voltar para o castelo e saiu do banheiro, olhando o vestiário vazio, exceto pela sombra de uma pessoa que estava parada na porta. Lily Evans.

- Oi. – Disse ela timidamente.

- Oi. – Respondeu o maroto tentando fingir um sorriso forçado.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer, James, sinceramente não sei.

- Eu também não.

- Que tal me dizer o que está pensando? – Pediu ela entrando no vestiário.

- Acho que você não vai querer saber. – Lily riu.

- Tente.

- Quero poder gritar com você... Mas ao mesmo tempo não quero.

- Não quer? – Perguntou ela andando com os braços pra trás. – Por que não?

- Acho que valeu a pena. – Disse ele humildemente. Lily não pode deixar de sorrir e de ouvir seu coração abalar naquele momento.

- Quer dizer que ainda quer sair comigo? – Foi a vez de James rir.

- Não é um querer, mas sim um dever. Depois do que fiz hoje a noite, se não saísse comigo eu provavelmente me mataria, e mataria você também.

Lily sorriu e olhou nos olhos do moreno.

- Sábado? – Perguntou ele sorrindo. – Digamos, nove e meia? Hogsmead?

- Sim. – Respondeu Lily sorridente. Sem dizer mais nada se virou para sair do vestiário, deu de cara com Sirius na porta. – Ah, olá Sirius, sinto muito pelo jogo.

- Obrigado Lily. – Disse Sirius gentil, mas chocado ao vendo-a sair saltitando pelos jardins. – O que foi isso?

James não respondeu, apenas bateu de costas no armário e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, bagunçando-os, um suspiro terno saiu pela sua boca.

- Ai não! – Disse Sirius parecendo entender tudo, apontou pra porta, mesmo não tendo ninguém lá, depois para James, apontou para o céu e sua boca abria e fechava.

- Eu... – James disse se aproximando de Sirius com as mãos no bolso. – Perdi a aposta.

Entregou os galeões para o amigo e saiu pela porta, seguindo o mesmo caminho que a ruiva fizera segundos atrás, deixando Sirius para trás com as mãos cheia de galeões, boca aberta e a cara de incoerência.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, estou mantendo os capítulos com dez páginas do Word pra não ficar cansativo.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

ESTOU MUITO FELIZ COM AS REVIEWS! Quero agradecer principalmente a PseudO, mas também a L. Evans e Aline Cullen.

Beeeijos, até a próxima!

:*


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 -**

No sábado de manhã, o sol aparecia mais uma vez, escondendo um pouco o tempo cinzento do dia frio. Os estudantes estavam mais uma vez animados com a saída para Hogsmead. Com o bom humor que o corpo docente estava poderiam ter finais de semana com passeios quase sempre. No dormitório feminino, Lily terminava de se arrumar para sair, enquanto Marlene estava no banheiro e Alice estava lá embaixo com Frank, as esperando. A ruiva terminou de prender uma mecha do cabelo com uma presilha enquanto Marlene abria a porta do banheiro, ainda de pijamas.

- Marlene! Anda! Desse jeito a gente não sai daqui nunca!

- Eu não vou. – Respondeu ela com a voz embargada de sono.

- Como não? Por que?

- Estou com muito sono Lily. – Explicou a morena caindo na cama, enfiando a cara no travesseiro.

- Não vou deixar você perder o passeio por causa do sono. Hoje que o sol saiu! – Lily disse alto tirando a coberta de cima da amiga. – Anda Lene.

- Ah, me deixa Lily. Sério. – Insistiu a outra puxando a coberta de volta.

- Eu sei que tem outro motivo, o que é Marlene? – Perguntou Lily se sentando na ponta da cama.

Palavras inaudíveis saíram da boca de Marlene que estava praticamente comendo seu travesseiro.

- Você e quem vão o que?

- Eu e Sirius vamos conversar. – Disse ela soltando o travesseiro se sentando na cama. – Nos falamos depois do jogo, e combinamos.

- Oh. – Disse Lily surpresa, mas feliz. – Só não cometa nenhuma burrada, ok? – Se levantou e foi em direção a porta a abrindo.

- Que tipo de burrada? – Perguntou Marlene seguindo a amiga até a porta.

- Qual é Lene, toda a vez que vocês vão conversar você sai estressada porque vocês se beijam, e começa a colocar a culpa no Sirius que pra sua informação, não te beija a força.

- Mas eu...

- Até mais amiga. – Lily desceu as escadas sorrindo e encontrou James, Remus, Pedro, Alice e Frank sentados. – Bom dia. – Disse animada se aproximando deles. – A Marlene não vai mais. Acho que já podemos ir.

- Certo. – Disse Remus se levantando, assim como o restante.

A conversa durante o percurso até os cavalos foi normal, com trocas de olhares constantes entre James e Lily, com sorrisos tímidos. Foram conversando até pararem em frente ao três vassouras; onde James e Lily seguiram sozinhos, deixando Frank e Alice com Remus e Pedro.

- Quer ir pra onde? – Perguntou James.

- Você escolhe, você que me convidou.

- Ok, vou te levar pra um lugar especial, mas não pode contar a ninguém sobre ele. Certo?

- Certo.

- Promete?

- Prometo. – Disse Lily rindo.

- Mas antes vamos passar na Dedos de Mel pra termos o que comer e beber. – Andaram até lá rapidamente, onde entraram e escolheram suas guloseimas e James insistiu em pagar. – Eu que te convidei, eu que pago.

Saíram dali rapidamente, o Sol derretendo muito lentamente a camada superior de neve que tinha no chão. Lily seguiu James silenciosa por entre as lojas e casas que havia até que chegaram na parte de trás de um prédio de três andares, que mais parecia um depósito abandonado devido as caixas que havia ali. A parede emendava numa cerca de madeira escura que chegava a altura de uma janela fechada, o qual a menina tinha certeza estar emperrada. James sorriu ao se virar pra Lily.

- Sabe escalar?

- Escalar? Pra que? – Perguntou a menina levemente confusa. – Que lugar é esse?

- É um antigo depósito da Dedos de Mel, eles não usam mais depois que expandiram a loja. Só que as vezes tem gente ai dentro, então temos que entrar pelos fundos.

- Ou talvez esse possa ser o esconderijo secreto dos Marotos onde você esta me levando pra torturar por respostas, ou então essa é uma delegacia e seja ilegal vir aqui e você quer apenas me abandonar pra ser presa por invasão de privacidade.

- Talvez. – Disse James rindo. – Em qualquer uma das opções você vai em cana, porque se não for por bem vai por mal. – O menino colocou a mão no bolso apertando a varinha. – Acho que você vai ter que confiar em mim.

Lily riu e entregou sua sacola para o maroto. Virou de costas pra ele e analisou as caixas confiáveis onde poderia subir.

- Quer que eu vá primeiro? – Perguntou James analisando os movimentos de Lily, e logo recebeu um olhar sarcástico. – Ok, aceito isso como um não.

Lily pisou numa caixa e se apoiou na parede, pisando na próxima e afundando o pé na caixa, fazendo os dois rirem. Continuou seu percurso com mais calma até que alcançou uma das janelas, se pendurou com as mãos e pegou impulso numa das tábuas tortas e soltas da cerca grande ao seu lado. Finalmente apoiou o pé no parapeito e se abaixou para falar com James.

- Não é mais fácil irmos por dentro agora?

- O piso é totalmente quebradiço. – James afirmou convicto.

Lily se virou e pulou do parapeito para a cerca que dava exatamente na janela do segundo andar. Apoiada apenas com as mãos, puxou-se para cima e apoiou o pé no parapeito novamente.

- Ai tem um pedaço de pedra que já da pra pular pro terceiro andar. Lá o piso é seguro.

Lily concordou e fez o que lhe foi dito, havia realmente uma pedra, um pouco complicada para ela alcançar levando em conta que não era tão alta quanto James, mas mesmo assim conseguiu e se virou para a janela que achava que estava emperrada, com apenas um puxão ela se abriu facilmente e a menina entrou.

O local não tinha cheiro de mofo, como ela pensava que teria. Era apenas frio e com um certo cheiro de pó, era praticamente vazio exceto por caixas jogadas ao longo do chão de madeira escura e partes roídas. Quando a claridade entrou, antes impedida pela grossa camada de sujeira na janela, Lily pode ver ratos correndo para os muitos buracos nas paredes. O guincho deles os denunciava também no teto, onde vigas de madeira sustentavam o telhado, que como o resto do alojamento, estava sujo e cheio de ácaros. Pra sua diversão, tentou imaginar Petúnia dentro daquele local, ela nem suportava ver a gaiola de sua coruja que por vezes ficava mais suja do que o normal, e sempre ia atrás da mãe reclamando do cheiro insuportável, que era na verdade inexistente.

- Ainda não chegamos. – Disse James entrando pela janela. – Quase lá.

Passou por Lily e segurou uma corda na qual a garota não havia reparado, era cinza como o resto do aposento, e quando James a puxou uma grande quantidade de poeira voou pelo ar, fazendo-a espirrar. Uma luz entrou pelo quadrado grande que o moreno acabara de abrir. Uma escada caiu, parecendo depredada e muito desconfiável.

- É segura. – Confirmou James apontando para o objeto. – Damas primeiro.

Lily sorriu e subiu as escadas, e agora estava no telhado, com uma camada fina de neve cobrindo partes do telhado preto no qual pisava. Sacou a varinha e limpou uma parte do local enquanto James aparecia com as sacolas.

- O que achou? – Lily se virou para James, antes de voltar o olhar para a paisagem. Podiam ver o castelo de Hogwarts ao longe, as pessoas passando nas ruas rindo e conversando. O sol iluminava tudo com um aspecto de quadro. As árvores, todas, estavam cobertas de neve, dando a aparência de claridade e suavidade.

- É lindo. – Disse admirada. – Você vem sempre aqui?

- Às vezes. – Respondeu olhando a paisagem também. – Ou vinha pelo menos, até os meninos descobrirem. Você é a única pessoa que eu trouxe aqui por vontade própria. – Lily riu.

- Me sinto honrada.

- Devia mesmo. – Brincou James se sentando no espaço que Lily havia limpado. – Vamos?

- Vamos. – Lily se sentou ao lado dele e começaram a comer aleatoriamente os doces, se servindo de suco de abóbora. Conversando sobre tudo e todos. O sol estava já sobre suas cabeças, indicando 12:00, mas nenhum deles pareceu perceber isso.

- Lily...

- Sim?

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode.

- Sei que vai parecer que eu sou insistente, mas é que...

- É que...? – Disse Lily indicando para ele prosseguir.

- Bem quando falamos disso antes parecia te incomodar muito então fiquei pensando. – James achou errado falar que estava pensando com grande freqüência sobre isso, e que quando ela se incomodava com algo, ele também se incomodava, mesmo sem saber o que era, e isso parecia o torturar, e pode ver a cena dela se levantando e falando que ele estava se envolvendo demais. Optou pelo sentimento da curiosidade.

- Saber o que?

- O que você disse antes, sobre Snape, - Disse James cautelosamente. – Sobre sua família. O que é afinal? O que te incomoda tanto que você não consegue nem falar no assunto?

Lily levou um tempo para responder, mas o fez. O garoto escutou com total atenção.

- Sei que quando era amiga de Snape as pessoas viviam se perguntando por que, como, e outras coisas, julgando Snape só pelo o que viam, como é o normal das pessoas. Mas o que acontece é que Snape fez parte de uma fase importante na minha vida.

- Que fase? – Perguntou James após o silencio da garota.

- Bem... – Lily desviou o olhar rapidamente colocando um pedaço de Varinha de Alcaçuz na boca. – Foi ele quem me falou do mundo bruxo. Ele foi meu primeiro contato com a magia diretamente.

- Mesmo? – Perguntou o garoto surpreso, porém carinhoso, tentando aparentar calma.

- Sim. Ele mora perto da minha casa, ou morava pelo menos, nunca mais o vi depois do quinto ano. E ele me contava as coisas do mundo bruxo depois de me ver voar pelo parquinho perto de casa.

- Ele sabia então, que você era nascida trouxa?

- Sempre soube. Desde o início, mas isso nunca o incomodou, ou pelo menos não parecia. E ele foi meu primeiro amigo, na verdade.

James concordou sem desviar o olhar de Lily, percebeu que ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos e tratou de mudar de assunto.

- E sua família? Eles tem problema em você ser uma bruxa?

- Não. – Disse Lily rindo e passou a mexer em suas mãos procurando por palavras. – Só a minha irmã. Ela é apenas alguns anos mais velha do que eu, e sofreu muito por eu ter chamado atenção durante um ano inteiro. Não que meus pais tivessem esquecido dela, mas é que administrar uma casa, e uma bruxinha descontrolada foi um pouco duro pra eles. Mas eles sempre se orgulharam de mim.

- Com motivo. – Apoiou James.

- Obrigada.

- Continue. – Pediu ele sorrindo.

- Basicamente é isso. Minha irmã tem inveja. Foi difícil pra mim aceitar isso, mas sempre foi tão óbvio os motivos. O problema era que nós éramos muito próximas, mas depois disso, somos como cão e gato. Tento evitar ao máximo discutir com ela, mas é quase impossível.

- Inveja não dá razão pra ela te xingar Lily. – Disse James um pouco indignado. – Você é forte sabe? Agüenta julgamento dos dois lados de sua vida.

- Queria poder ser mais forte. – Admitiu ela sorrindo. – Às vezes não consigo. Às vezes parece não ser o suficiente.

- Você não tem que ser forte o tempo todo. Todos temos limites Lily.

- É, acho que sim. – Ela sorriu para James. – Você é um ótimo ouvinte James. E um ótimo amigo também.

- Assim eu fico envergonhado. – Disse ele fingindo-se de dengoso fazendo Lily rir.

- Obrigada. – Disse de repente a ruiva.

- Pelo que? – Perguntou ele levemente confuso.

- Por me fazer rir.

- Sempre que precisar. – Respondeu James alegre fazendo pouco caso com a mão. – Quer ir ao Três Vassouras? – Perguntou receoso percebendo o olhar indagador de Lily.

- Na verdade não. – Disse ela sorrindo, se deitou no telhado e bateu ao se lado para James imitá-la. – Aqui está tão bom, sossegado.

- Não reclamaria nada de ficar assim pra sempre. Devia ver esse lugar a noite, é esplêndido.

- Gostaria de ver. – Disse Lily fechando os olhos, sentindo uma leve brisa passar e lhe bagunçar os cabelos, os jogando em seu rosto. Retirou-os pacientemente e suspirou.

- Um dia eu te mostro. – Prometeu James sem perceber a segunda intenção de outro encontro, no que se sentiu meio tolo ao ver Lily abrir os olhos e encará-lo.

- Isso é um convite?

- Sim. – Disse bravamente, afinal, aquele dia estava sendo perfeito, ao menos por enquanto, que mal havia em tentar novamente. – O que você me diz?

- Eu te digo que é bom esse dia chegar rápido. – Lily voltou a fechar os olhos, sorrindo delicadamente.

James imitou-a ao fechar os olhos, e passaram a conversar calmamente sobre coisas banais e sem real importância. Mas nem mesmo a freqüente falta de assunto fez com que aquele momento se tornasse menos especial. A vontade do moreno era de esticar sua mão apenas alguns centímetros para o lado e tocar a pele de Lily. Mas achou que poderia estar abusando da sorte.

--X--

Ao retornarem ao castelo, Lily foi diretamente ao encontro de Marlene, pronta pra saber exatamente o que acontecer entre ela e Sirius Black. Subiu correndo as escadas do dormitório feminino e entrou correndo pela porta. Avistou sua amiga sentada de frente a uma das janelas, observando o tempo. Aproximou-se lentamente, cautelosa. A amiga nem ao menos virou a cabeça para cumprimentá-la. Ela se sentou na cama ao lado da morena e esperou pacientemente.

- Você tinha razão. – Murmurou Marlene derrotada se virando para Lily com o rosto impassível.

- Em relação a que, exatamente? – Lily sabia do que estava falando, só queria que Marlene pronunciasse em voz alta.

- Sirius Black. Nós nos beijamos.

- E?

- E que mesmo depois desses anos, ele ainda mexe comigo. – Admitiu Marlene. De repente acendeu uma luz em seus olhos e ela se ergueu de um pulo e se virou alegremente para a amiga. – Perai! Você teve um encontro com James Potter! Me conta, me conta, me conta!

- Se você puder se controlar eu conto. – Pediu Lily. Quando a amiga se sentou ao lado e prometeu ficar calada, a ruiva narrou como foi o encontro, desde a parte em que eles se separam do restante do grupo, até quando James sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha de despedida. – Foi incrível. – Encerrou ela sorrindo abertamente.

- Que maravilha Lily! Eu sabia que um dia vocês iam se acertar! Então... Houve um segundo encontro subentendido?

- Não, ele realmente me convidou. E eu disse que sim.

Marlene sorriu e poucos segundos depois Alice entrou pela porta e se sentou com as amigas, obrigando Lily a narrar o encontro mais uma vez, com comentários constantes e por vezes maliciosos de Marlene. E assim como a outra, Alice comemorou e disse que sempre soube que eles iam se acertar.

--X--

A segunda-feira não chegou bem vinda. O final se semana, aparentemente havia sido proveitoso para muitos alunos. A sobrecarga dos deveres de casa atrapalhou o começo de semana dos alunos do sétimo ano, que saíram xingando a maioria dos professores.

- Coitado do Money. – Comentou Sirius enquanto saíam da aula de Transfiguração. – Ele vai ter mais ou menos o dobro de lições, não é? Runas, Adivinhação, Estudo dos trouxas. Ele é realmente insano.

- Por isso que temos que prestar mais atenção nas aulas em que temos em comum, se não ele se perde. – Disse James decidido, guardando as anotações que fizera na aula dentro do livro da matéria. – Agora temos poções, sua vez de anotar. – Informou prestativo. – O Wormtail tem que anotar a de História da Magia.

- Ta brincando né? – Reclamou Pedro. – Eu sempre durmo nessa aula! Não é justo.

- Ok, tem razão. – Concordou James. – Então vocês podem inverter os horários.

- Não quero Poções. Não consigo me concentrar no que Slughorn diz! – Sirius também reclamou.

- Eu fico com Poções então! – Disse Pedro energicamente.

- Não, não, não e não. – Interrompeu Sirius balançando as mãos. – EU fico com poções. Vou pedir ajuda pra Lily. – Dizendo isso o moreno saiu correndo com os amigos logo atrás.

-... Ou seja, - Comentava Lily com as amigas. – não há sentido nenhum em omitir o que esta acontecendo.

- Claro que não. – Concordou Marlene.

- Ei! Meninas! – Elas se viraram e ao verem os marotos, ou pelo menos três deles, vindo na direção delas, pararam. – Obrigado. – Agradeceu Sirius tomando fôlego. – Lily, você, por acaso, não anota as aulas do Slughorn, anota?

- Algumas coisas sim, por que? – Questionou Lily confusa, sem deixar de notar um rosto tristonho vindo de Marlene ao perceber por que Sirius estava ali.

- Bem, será que você poderia emprestá-los ao Remus quando ele voltar de viajem?

- Claro. – Lily sorriu com simplicidade.

- Hey, não há nenhuma chance de eu encontrar alguém que anote as aulas de História da Magia, há? – Perguntou Pedro esperançoso, fazendo as meninas rirem.

- Não nesse castelo. – Afirmou Marlene rindo.

- Se formos parar pra reparar, não é nem uma questão de local, mas sim de tempo. – Lily começou fingindo analisar a situação. – Talvez no século passado, já que não sabemos ao certo desde quando o Professor Binns da aula.

- Mas talvez ele não fosse tão chato quando fosse vivo. – Comentou Alice.

- É vai ver a morte foi o motivo dele ficar abalado. – Ajudou Marlene.

- Qual é! – Duvidou James. – Aposto que ele nem sabe que esta morto. Acha que ainda é um de nós. O cara provavelmente não tem espelho no próprio aposento. Será que não reparou que atravessa os objetos?

Os amigos se afastaram rindo e imaginando as prováveis causas da morte do professor, chegando a algumas conclusões dramáticas que envolviam a fúria de um aluno com o velho professor, até mesmo o fato dele ter tido um ataque cardíaco em meio a uma leitura um tanto excitante de algum livro, mas essa última teoria foi criada controvérsias por James e Sirius, trazendo a tona que o professor poderia ter participado de todas as guerras que houveram no último milênio, e que não precisaria de leitura de livro.

- Remus volta quando? – Perguntou Marlene mais tarde enquanto jantavam.

- Acho que na sexta ou sábado. – Informou James, lembrando-se que ele e o restante dos Marotos iam visitar o amigo as escondidas hoje. – Lily, até que horas vai o nosso turno essa noite?

- Dez e meia, por que? – Perguntou Lily.

- Só pra saber.

Continuaram a jantar e sem perderem tempo subiram para a Sala Comunal, onde Marlene subira para o dormitório cansada o suficiente para ir dormir. Lily aproveitou que Pedro havia ido a cozinha, e Alice fora atrás de Frank para conversar com Sirius, sem se importar da presença de James. Planejara aquilo desde a reação de Marlene a conversa naquela manhã após a aula de Transfiguração. Mas aparentemente, Sirius também queria falar com ela.

- Lily. – Começou ele um pouco inseguro. Recebeu um aceno de encorajamento e prosseguiu calmamente. – Acho que a essa altura você já sabe o que houve entre mim e Marlene.

- Isso depende, o que aconteceu entre vocês dois? – Perguntou com um olhar misterioso..

- Bem, nós, eu meio que... A gente...

- Sirius, estou te torturando, eu sei o que houve.

- Oh, bem, nesse caso eu...

- Antes, Sirius, de mais nada. O que você sente por ela? – Perguntou Lily.

- Eu, realmente, não sei. – Sirius disse honestamente. – Eu gosto dela, mas, não sinto a necessidade de ficar perto dela, ah eu não sei! Ando confuso demais. O que eu devo fazer?

Lily ficou um pouco surpresa pelo garoto estar pedindo conselhos a ela, mas pensou por alguns segundos ates de responder.

- Olha Sirius, eu sou amiga da Marlene, e não quero vê-la sair machucada dessa história, mas eu entendo como se sente. Acho que você devia conversar com ela. – Sirius fez uma careta estranha, mas não de desgosto mas de divertimento e descontentamento. – O que?

- É que eu lhe disse exatamente a mesma coisa. – Disse James sorrindo. – Disse que se fosse sincero ela entenderia mas do que se contasse uma mentira esfarrapada, e disse também que Marlene era muita inteligente para cair na ladainha de Sirius.

- Eu não expressaria com essas palavras, mas é basicamente isso. – Lily determinou sorrindo ao voltar seus olhos para Sirius. – Também não vou mentir pra você, Sirius, ela gosta de você. Não digo que o ama, mas ela nutre uma forte atração por você.

- Eu também me sinto fortemente atraído por ela. Mas eu queria que as coisas fossem assim, sabe? Sem compromissos, só algo casual.

- Ele quis dizer sexo casual. – Brincou James quase levando um tapa de Sirius.

- Contanto que os dois saibam – Disse Lily parando de rir. - que é casual, e que não deixem os sentimentos interferirem, acho que não há problema.

- Quer dizer que ela estaria disposta a aceitar esses... ahn, esses 'termos'?

- Uma vez que você não de em cima de outras meninas na frente dela, e deixe bem clara as suas intenções, sim, ela aceitaria.

- Uau... – Admirou-se Sirius. – Obrigada Lily.

- Por nada. – Lily sorriu e se levantou. – Esta na hora, vamos James?

Se levantaram e seguiram pela porta terminando de conversar sobre os dois amigos, James achava que Marlene não iria conseguir manter os sentimentos fora dos assuntos, e Lily achava que Sirius não ia conseguir evitar dar em cima de outras mulheres na frente da amiga. Ao terminarem a ronda habitual, sem nenhum assunto de grande importância, mas silenciosamente ambos concordaram com as suposições feitas sobre os dois amigos.

--

Duas semanas se passaram, as matérias deixando mais peso para os N.I.E.M's, adiando qualquer compromisso que algum aluno do sétimo ano tenha arranjado, inclusive os treinos para o próximo jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa estavam cada vez mais escassos.

O café-da-manhã fora recebido com mais notícias sobre os ataques que ocorriam no mundo bruxo, Lily andava duro e distraída, folheando preocupadamente o livro de transfiguração na noite de quarta-feira, a biblioteca acabara de fechar e ela voltava para o Salão Comunal, até que sentiu um puxão, e alguém tapou sua boca.

- Não grite, - Disse a voz calmamente. – Sou eu.

- James – Sussurrou Lily aliviada. – O que está acontecendo?

- Quero te levar a um lugar no sábado. O que você acha?

- Acho que tudo bem, - A garota passou pela mente se tinha algum plano feito para sábado, porém não encontrou nada. - mas que lugar?

- Nenhuma idéia? – As sobrancelhas se ergueram.

- AH! – Lily disse um pouco histérica fechando o livro. Ele sorriu.

- Sim. O que você acha?

- Tudo bem.

- Ótimo. Estava indo pro Salão Comunal?

- Sim.

- Ótimo, eu te acompanho.

- Ok. – Disse Lily rindo enquanto passava pela porta aberta que James segurava.

* * *

**N/A:** Acho que ficou um pouco melhor depois da reforma que eu fiz. Por isso demorei mais tempo pessoal.

**PseudO**: Que bom que conseguiu ler, fico esperando pelos seus comentários nos capítulos, ok? Não me decepcione! AOHDOAHDAOHD, eu não sou tão competitiva, mas nem foi por isso que ele não explodiu, foi mais pelo fato de ser a Lily sabe? Tudo pela Lily. No fundo ele sabia que não haveria muita diferença. Se fosse com a Sonserina seria um pouco diferente né?

**Delly**: Ooi. Brigada pelo elogio :) fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Aaaaaah, empate não ia dar o mesmo impacto, acho que posso considerar isso em uma próxima vez (N/B: PRÓXIMA VEZ NADA, QUASE MORRI AQUI!) aqui ta o restante, não esquece de comentar de novo, ok?

beeeijos gente, até o próximo cap, ele ta sendo revisado.

:*


	7. 00

Gente, desculpa a minha demora, mas não se preocupem, não ta entrando em hiatus nem nada, é só que assim que minhas aulas voltaram ficou muito difícil de escrever o cap 6, por faltas de tempo.

Só peço para que não desistam, por favor, que semana que vem eu tento postar.

Beijos a todooos!

PS: não vo responde os reviews porque to sem tempo MESMO, mas eu li ok?

Beijos gatas :*


End file.
